The White Hound
by DarkWingedSerpent
Summary: The only consistent figure in Rin's life was a legend - the mysterious White Hound... Set in modern times. Late sex scenes and early mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

The Hound of the Baskerville's had nothing on the legends of the White Hound – a ghostly apparition with red eyes that stalked the streets at night, larger than a Great Dane and more silent than the distant stars.

Monster, ghost, or real dog – no one knew for sure, but his coming and going could always be felt by the complete stillness preceding his arrival, and the return of the night sounds as he left.  
He was the reason children were scared in to going to bed at night and stayed asleep till the sun rose again, and why prayers were muttered before sundown at every home built shrine.

Sometimes, a preternatural howl carried on the wind in the distance – to which old ladies muttered darkly of death and doom. Their superstition was to never whistle in the streets at night lest you called the Hound of Death upon you.

Rin was a playful girl, who loved to talk to anything and anyone – her favourite scenario was enacting conversations with ants and any insect she could find, creating little worlds of her own.  
Her mother would let her out to play in the evening when she got home from work after dinner, and Rin would run to the small park next to their apartment complex to indulge in her imagination.

The turn of the season was coming, when the warmer days gave way to the icy gusts of the Kyushu island winter, and Rin wore her little pink jacket and matching boots. She found a stick in the park and began her playtime by tracing patterns in a patch of dirt and talking to the ants that scurried in the subsequent rivulets.  
Rin wandered with her stick to the far end of the park and with a small gasp, noticed something white and glowing on the ground under her favourite tree in the shaded corner. She slowed her steps, remembering her mothers' words about staying away from strange things, and yet kept approaching with the impulsive curiosity of a child.  
It was what appeared to be an animal – and Rin gasped again at the beauty of it. As she came closer, she saw that it was a dog of some rare kind, and the second thing she noticed was its rapid breathing.  
Rin then quickened her pace and came to the side of the dog, falling to her knees. The poor thing was injured – froth came from its open mouth and sagging tongue, and its foreleg seemed to have deep gashes in it.

Rin began crying, and the animal raised its head sporadically and snarled viciously at her.  
The little girl did not move, but placed a hand on its head, and touched its impossibly soft white fur, incurring greater wrath from the fallen animal. Rin hushed and cooed.  
'I won't hurt you, you're safe now'

The dog glared at her with ruby eyes, and Rin remembered learning about albino animals at school.  
'I will get you some bandages'

Rin got up and ran back to the complex, running as fast as her tiny little legs could carry her up the six flights of stairs, and crashed in to her home to the bathroom. She fumbled about in the lower drawers for the bandages and some cream, which her mother had used on her open wounds before. It always stung – but mother said it killed the bad things.  
'What are you doing, Rin?' Her mother called after her as she dashed back outside after grabbing a blanket.

She was, for some reason, scared the dog would disappear. She had never seen an animal like it before, let alone in her homely quiet park.  
She saw the glow of his fur, and came by his side once more with all the supplies spilling out of her arms; she'd picked up a water bottle as well as some dinner scraps.

Rin squeezed some of the antiseptic cream on to her fingers and said in her childish voice, echoing her mother:

'This will sting, but it will kill the bad things'

The hound eyed her with a hatred and coldness, then snarled as the cream contacted his leg wound, causing a burning sensation to fill his shoulder area.

'It's ok' Rin cooed as though playing with her dolls or speaking to the ants.

She began to rather inexpertly wrap the bandages around his leg, down to the paw, and secured it with a lot of medical tape.  
Rin moved to feeding him, and unscrewed the water bottle cap. She poured some of the cool liquid in her small cupped hands and put it right under his nose, but the dog turned its head away in disgust.  
Undeterred, Rin offered him some food, to which the dog also snarled at.  
'You must eat!' Rin huffed, annoyed. 'Mum always makes me eat when I'm sick, and it helps me feel better even if I don't feel like it'

She sat with the dog until her mother came calling for her – and Rin promised she would return the next evening, leaving the water and food with the animal. She hastily covered the large animal with the blanket she had taken from the living room.

Sure enough, and to her delight, he was still there the next evening, half raised from his lying position. He was not so much foaming from the mouth anymore, though his panting still seemed laboured.

Rin had encountered her father when she came home from school that day, and he had been drunk as usual. A little girl who had inconvenienced his life was an easy target.

The red eyes of the hound seemed to scan Rin, and the girl looked in to its elegantly pointed wolf-like face.

'I'm so happy you're a little better' she couldn't stop her joy from bubbling in to a smile. Though the water and food had gone untouched, maybe the cream had stopped the bad stuff. Rin gasped as the hound moved its head forward and licked under her eye where the cut from her father's hit bled a little.

Rin's little hand touched her eye, and most of the pain seemed to have gone. She thanked the dog and pulled more food from her pockets. She had been more prepared this time with hunks of meat – she thought a dog might prefer that. Holding it out to him, the animal did not take it, and so she put it at his paws, before plopping herself down next to his raised head.

'I've never seen a dog like you before. You're very pretty. You know your fur glows in the dark! I was thinking it's mean of people to make rumours about you that aren't true'

The dog suddenly looked at the girl as she sat happily next to him.

'They always try and scare us with the story of the White Hound, but you aren't scary at all'

The hound bared its large teeth to her and snarled.

Rin looked wide eyed at him for a moment, then burst in to giggles. 'You don't scare me'

The dog seemed annoyed and snorted, flinching when the girl put a careless hand on his head and began stroking his large fluffy pointed ear. He tried to seem as though it did not feel nice.

'I wonder who did it to you?' Rin pondered aloud, looking at his bandaged leg 'if it was some of the people who make mean things up about you, I swear to hurt them when I'm older'

The dog's eyes looked again at the cut under her eye.

'I don't want to go back home' Rin said suddenly. 'I feel at home here'

Slowly, Rin's head bobbed with tiredness, and she dropped against the dog's body, snoozing.

Rin awoke in her own bed the next morning, and that evening, the hound was nowhere to be seen.

*5 years later*

There was not much the little girl could do against the rage of an alcoholic father.  
Rin and her mother had gone to find her father when a friend had rung them as they sat at home, saying they'd seen him stumbling down a street in the city.  
Rin and her mother eventually found him in argument with a security officer, and her mother had dragged him away with profuse apologies to the man in uniform, ignoring the many insults her husband hurled at her.  
Rin was now eleven and used to her father's abuse.

'Stupid slut, that fucker was pissing me off and you interrupt me!'

Rin's father spluttered as he was dragged by her mother down a dimly lit alleyway, away from the censorious public stare.  
She knew he would hit her here, but that was better than making a display and having to spend a night in the nearest police station.

Winding through back ways and alley ways, Rin alternately ran and walked to keep up with her parents and tried to cling close to her mothers' skirt.

'Fuckin' – whore' her father hit her mother on the back of the head, but they kept going. No taxi would take them, and it was at least an hour walk home.

Her father was still swigging from a beer bottle, and once he finished, he swung and hit his wife on the head with it, the treacle coloured glass breaking all over her – and Rin watched as her mother stumbled and fell – hitting her head hard a bollard on the way to hitting the pavement. Rin's timeline seemed to freeze, and her body pulsed with shock. Within her, she envisioned two red eyes and soft fur as she gazed in horror at her father.

'Don't look 'tme like that!' Her father made to swing at Rin in a frenzied cry – but her eyes were blinded by luminescent white, and she heard her father scream; - she saw blood spurt across the concrete wall of the alleyway, and Rin fell to darkness.

When she came to – the first thing she saw was a dog, twice the size of her or so it felt – sitting as though it were statue across from her.

'I – its you!'

Rin sat up and gazed in wonder at the white hound she had tended to all those years ago. He seemed bigger, his mane of fur paler.

The dog turned its head and seemed to pierce a gaze in to the darkness. It had taken her to a dimly lit room in some apartment complex, and she had been dumped on a pile of old blankets. How it had carried her, Rin did not know, though as horrifying trauma from before refused to settle in her young psyche, she pondered it for some minutes.

The dog looked back at her, and it seemed to almost be human, such was the intelligence in its eyes.

Rin could not move, and she felt her throat constricting.

The dog came to her and licked the blood from her face; her breath came easier and the little girl clung to the white fur of the animal.

'I hoped you would come' she whispered hoarsely, almost inaudibly.

The hound didn't react in any way, and when it had finished licking her face, the wolfish creature disappeared in to the night, apparently on some errand once it knew the child was alive.

Rin wondered if it had appeared in answer to the call of her mind's eye as a form of repayment for caring for him those years ago.. silent tears coursed down her face.

She never saw her parents again, and neither did she see the Hound – for a good long while.

Rin had been found by missionary workers, who seemed to miraculously discover her in her hidey hole.

From there she was placed in a missionary orphanage and adopted out to a family quickly due to her natural sweet nature and appealing cuteness.

The brain of a child is remarkable in its ability to block out horrendous memories, and for all intents and purposes, Rin seemed to be a normal child. Her adoptive parents knew otherwise however, as she showed symptoms such as long bouts of muteness, pulling at her hair, rocking back and forth, sleeplessness – and strangest of all – obsessively drawing a demonic creature repeatedly – the accursed White Hound. Sometimes she drew a ghostly white shape, and other times – two red dots like eyes – and blood dripping from its maw. The blood of her father.

Both of Rin's biological parents were buried together, but Rin never knew where. The memory of her mother was a dim but gentle one, and the one of her father was one she could barely recount. She was now 18, working at a cafe and studying a Bachelor of Political Science at the top university of Tokyo, due to a scholarship.

Strength of mind may be attributable to her achievements – but Rin believed something in that white dog's aura, or whatever he possessed, healed not only her cuts, but the inner trauma – to an extent. She had to attend therapy sessions as part and parcel of being an orphan, but she rather became friends with her counselor than client.

She was saving up to live on her own soon, in the next few years – once she had a job secured after graduating.  
Her ambitions were rather high and her experiences in life spurred her to become fascinated by the socio-political system and its effect on the Japanese people, as well as how best to ensure protection to those suffering any kind of violence.  
The Yakuza were a big issue, and she believed a lot of domestic violence and social oppression originated from these ruthless gangs.  
They propagated the arms race and built dens of iniquity for women to be debased within their walls and sold living humans as cartel.  
That was just the beginning – but Rin believed she could begin to effect change if she pursued a career in politics; - even, if she could gain access to the Prime Minister himself via the Legislative Branch – the National Diet.

She worked 4 nights a week and studied all week, both at university and at home. The café she worked at was only 5 minutes from her adoptive families' home in Tokyo, and she usually walked to and from the place.

The owner was a friend of her adoptive mother, and Rin was her 6 month trial period for the job.  
She had to do her best to retain the position and not put her mother to shame; the woman was not unkind, but she rarely showed appreciation or pride in her children, and Rin worked hard to win her silent approval.  
She was also a very religious lady, which Rin found strangely in contradiction with the older woman's very stoic persona, but her prayers seemed to have warded off further evil from Rin's life thus far and to that, she was thankful.  
School had been uneventful, and she had not encountered further heart break as she had as a child. She thought on the last few years as she began the walk to work for the night shift, passing the old shrine and subsequent temple on the left side of the road. She always bowed as she passed it out of the habit her adoptive mother had put her in.

Rin remembered the White Hound and wondered where the creature was at this moment – local legend still lived on about her old friend even in the futuristic city of Tokyo, far from the island city of Fukuoka in which she had lived as a child.

She arrived at work, and bowed to her employer, straightening her skirt and blouse and changing shoes. She pulled her long brown hair in to a pony tail as she threaded it through the cap she had to wear. The café was a bakery, at the same time as a street vendor and small sit in restaurant.

Rin dashed behind the counter to relieve the day staff worker.

'How was university Rin-chan?' her employer, Kaede, asked.

'I had an interesting lecture on the succession of the Imperial line'

'Oh? The Emperor is nothing but a face for the government now'

'Yes – though it was similar when the Shogun ruled under the Emperor. Now we have the Prime Minister instead of the Shogun'

'I always thought it strange that the Prime Minister now performs all the duties of the Emperor – do we really have an Emperor, in fact?'

'We do – perhaps he wishes to conceal his identity for some mysterious reason. No one even knows his name'

'The Prime Minister sure has his hands full. I don't think we've had a real Emperor for a hundred years'

'Then who do you think appoints the Prime Minister and others in the Cabinet?' Countered Rin 'If they were appointing themselves, surely there would be an uprising somewhere. We certainly don't vote for people to fill those positions as we do with lower ranking politicians.'

'True' her employer mused, pausing as Rin served a customer. It looked like they would get busy tonight with the warm food enticing customers against the cool air.

'And apart from ceremonial functions, he doesn't do much more than that' Rin concluded. 'But the Emperor is still vital. He is the only reason we are classed a monarchy'

Her employer offered her some food 'eat this when you have spare time'

'Oh thank you Kaede-san' Rin was actually very hungry, as she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She became so involved with her studies that she often forgot to hear her own stomach, but despite this she was by no means skinny, to her disappointment.  
Kaede and her adoptive mother always made sure Rin made up for her food intake at home and at work; so that she had filled out nicely as she progressed through puberty. It seemed her hormones had favoured growing her chest and hips rather than her height and was rather vertically challenged - but it was true what they said – small things were just as dangerous, like dynamite. Rin's hair even glinted with gusset red in the sunlight, though its shade was still quite dark.

The night quickly became busy and Rin went through a flurry of orders, both at the street front vendor and in the restaurant. She noticed Kohaku from high school come in again, looking lean and genial.

'Hi, Rin!' Kohaku greeted her informally.

'How are you Kohaku!' Rin enjoyed his friendship greatly.

'Studying like crazy' Kohaku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

'Me too' Rin smiled, and took his order. She wished to sit with him and chat, but she had to finish her shift. Rin clocked off normally at 10pm, but Kaede came up to her and said 'you can finish at 9:30 if you like – ' the old lady looked knowingly in the direction of Kohaku. Rin looked shocked, and protested, not wanting to shirk any of her duties and earn her pay.  
'Shush! It's an order!' Kaede would not be argued with, and Rin thanked her gratefully. She mouthed '9:30!' to Kohaku, who smiled back.

It came faster than Rin imagined it would – and this is why she preferred business over boredom.

Untying her apron and taking off her cap, Rin stepped around the counter and joined Kohaku outside.

'Busy night' Kohaku remarked, and Rin nodded in agreement.

'It's getting cold again' Rin spoke 'I always preferred the cold'

'Would you like my jacket?'

'No, its fine, I'm very hot from the kitchen! This is refreshing.'

Kohaku playfully said 'you are very hot'

Rin blushed, eyes flying to his, but quickly laughed and pushed him playfully.

'Do you want to sit on this bench?'

'Yeah sure. Here – I brought some more food. I'm pretty hungry' Rin gave him some dango and ate some herself.

'Thanks Rin, between you and my Auntie I'm going to be fit for sumo wrestling soon'

Rin chuckled 'I know what you mean, I forget to eat when I'm by myself, but the older women in my life make up for my memory and then some'

'Are you happy with your choice in degree?' Kohaku inquired.

'Oh yes. I just can't wait to graduate and get in to the real world'

'I understand that. University feels like an incubator, just sheltering you from what's actually out there'

'Mm' Rin began eating the second dango.

The two watched as three suited men in hats passed them by, and Rin narrowed her eyes. It was certainly common to see suited men in these parts, but she saw the edges of tattoos on all of their wrists under the cuffs, and their silence held an aura she did not like. They walked towards Kaede's café just twenty metres away.

A few moments later, Rin almost choked on her food.

For trailing behind the men was a large white dog.

'H- hey!' was all she could manage, and the white dog paused, looked at her for a few moments with its ruby eyes, and continued.

'What a beautiful creature' Kohaku exclaimed 'I have no idea what breed of animal he is!'

'He's the dog, Kohaku – the one I told you about – the one who I met when I was only five or six, and the one who rescued me from my own father!'

'No way!'

Rin got up and followed the animal, with Kohaku close behind her.

The three men entered her work place, and Rin watched from the shadows with Kohaku and her old beast friend as Kaede became a few shades paler and took them in to the back area behind a curtain.

Rin was worried for Kaede, yet shocked and amazed at encountering her guardian dog after so long.

'I wish you had a name!' Rin said to the creature, and it merely ignored her. Kohaku crouched and whistled to it – but that did worse than no good, as the hound let out a growl.

'Rin, are you sure he's friendly?'

'H – he's more what you would call passive, yet ready to pounce' she laughed a little, unease building in her gut at what may be transpiring behind that curtain.

'I have to go check' Rin said in constricted accents, and made to go, but the dog blocked her path with his body, and she was stunned to meet what seemed anger in his red wolfish eyes.

'What a strange creature' Kohaku whispered. Its fur glowed in the darkness, and despite its pale fur and red eyes – it was not an albino. There was no ounce of weakness in the hound's genetic makeup.

'The White Hound' Kohaku whispered in awe.

The curtain rustled, and the three melted instantly back in to the shadows and edged around the building to avoid the three men.

Rin sighed as they reached the adjacent alley way; the white dog wagged his tail low. She wanted to bend and hug him – but this was hardly the time or place to be cuddling a dog.

The three men's shadows spilled out of the doorway of Kaede's establishment, and Rin felt a rolling growl in the dog's belly. It vibrated under their feet.

All in a flash, Rin and Kohaku watched as the white hound made one leap and attacked the small group of men, bringing them to the ground in a matter of seconds, and ripping out their throats right in front of their eyes.

Rin couldn't help but let out a ghastly shriek and the large dog – who seemed to have grown in size – lifted its head and stared at the two humans, his red eyes glowing, and blood all over his pristine white coat. The animal barked at them in a short burst, as though ordering them to come to where he was. Kohaku went first, guiding Rin, only able to do the bare minimum after witnessing such horror.

Rin gazed at the dog in wide eyed shock, her brown eyes glassy with tears.

The hound merely placed his paws on each of the men's pockets. Rin noticed the old scars on his right foreleg from so long ago.

Kohaku bent, and retrieved stacks of money from the deep pockets.

'Holy shit' Kohaku muttered, looking at the stacks of bills to the dog and back. 'You really are a demon' Kohaku stumbled back, his intention to find Kaede and return her money.

Rin sunk to her knees slowly, at eye level with the creature.

'Yakuza?' She whispered, tilting her head toward the lifeless men.

The wild dog's eyes narrowed.

'Do you remember me?' Rin's voice rasped in her own ears as she couldn't look away from those fiery eyes.

The red eyes scanned her up and down. They seemed to recognise her.

'Why is there always blood when we meet?'

Rin held out a tentative hand, and the animal did not move when she stroked the top of his head.

'I thank you for what you did for me, seven years ago'

The dog looked at her a moment longer before looking at one of the bodies and indicating for her put it on his back with a movement of his head.

'C – can you carry it?'

Of course, he could. He carried her, a dead weight eleven-year-old not seven years ago as though it was nothing. She hauled one body on his back, and he made the same head movement. Another? She obeyed the creature but didn't quite have the strength for the second body. The hound lay down on its stomach still balancing the first body.

It made it easier, but it was no small task to drag and lift a dead man. The bodies seemed very precariously placed, but the hound stood as if nothing at all was on his back, and then picked the last one up in his great jaws. Giving Rin one last look, he bounded in to the night, not even leaving their blood behind.

'Did that just happen?' Kohaku returned to Rin's side. 'Where is all the blood – all the bodies, the hound?'

'He took it' Rin answered simply, hardly able to register how the dog managed it at all. He had saved her seven years ago, and now he had saved Kaede, her employer, from racketeers.

'How is she?'

'Shaken. She is currently praying to the White Hound'

'He is no ordinary animal' Rin still stared in to the darkness in which the dog had disappeared.

'I can't believe the legends are true! All these years of hearing of a ferocious gigantic white dog! And he is vicious – but he is not what he seems' Kohaku mused enigmatically, staring in to the same darkness Rin pondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin graduated early from Tokyo University with Honours and found a position as an intern within the National Diet - her dream job. It was an incredible accomplishment, and one rarely bestowed upon fresh graduates. The silent approval from her adoptive mother was positively deafening.

Rin knew the real work had begun, and she really was merely at the beginning. Wearing a black pencil skirt with tights and mid-heels and button up blouse, her hair pulled neatly back and minimal makeup, she pretended her heart was not trying to break her ribs within her chest cavity as she stepped for the first time, as a part of the nations' leaders, in to the grandiose government building.

'Miss Urihara?' Her mentor greeted her, bowing 'welcome to the Legislative Branch. Please follow me' Rin was thankful to have her mentor to greet her at the door – even to get her legs moving properly.

She walked through many glass revolving doors and past marble arches and walls of mirrors reflecting the shine of the polished floor brilliantly – and then entered a spacious lift with her guide.

'I'm afraid you will be thrown in the deep end' her mentor glanced at her abstractly. 'Next Friday you will be sitting down with the Prime Minister to discuss your own proposed legislation on gang warfare, in which subject your essays particularly stood out to our examination team when assessing you'

Rin thought her lungs had deflated inside her and she almost made an idiot of herself by laughing, sure she had misheard the man. Um, what?

'Miss Urihara?'

'Y-yes, sir, sorry.' Rin cleared her throat and adjusted herself as the lift finally stopped. They stepped out in to what seemed an endless array of tessellated office booths.

'No need to apologise. It's something all interns must go through, to gain the Prime Minister's trust. If you can present a thorough, well researched and rational plan to him, that he agrees with, then he personally knows that we are all on the same page. The Minister is big on focusing on the individual within his Cabinet, to ensure loyalty as a cohort.'

It made sense, but Rin could feel an instant migraine coming on at the stress of this revelation. Her mentor glanced sideways at her.

'Just never ask about the Emperor' he said lowly, that Rin could barely catch his words.

'Sorry?'

'Don't speak of the Emperor to the Prime Minister' the mentor repeated himself. 'Unless you wish to cause immediate displeasure'

'O-of course'

The man showed Rin to her desk, which was adjacent to his own. She sunk thankfully in to the swivel chair, inhaling the scent of fresh office supplies and expensive materials. She immediately began jotting notes for this presentation to the Prime Minister, when her mentor asked her to fetch them all a cup of tea. 'All' meant ten people so Rin had to make multiple trips.

The rest of the day consisted largely of her being a tea cartel, and an errand girl - it passed quickly, due to her stress levels and forgetting to check the clock.  
She had expected this 'fresh meat' treatment, after all, she grimaced to herself as she sat on the train home.  
Her gaze was drawn to a man sitting opposite her, who stared at her openly with the feeling of an intent Rin disliked very much. She glared at him, but unfortunately that did not make him back down. Rin gathered her things close to her and got up to move to another carriage - as if she was going to sit there and endure that creep's lascivious gaze.

Rin took out her tight ponytail and let her long hair fall down her back as she sat in a new seat next to the window; she massaged her temples and rolled her shoulders to ease the tension there. Kami. Presenting to the Prime Minister. Next week. She had to immediately begin writing something damn impressive; - she was very grateful it was on her pet topic.

Rin wrote notes until she reached her station and got out with a hoard of other people; and unbeknownst to her behind her, the weird man followed. She stopped to get a drink from a vending machine, hoping water would ease her headache and made her way out of the station.

She reached the quieter streets leading toward her home, and enjoyed the sight of bright green foliage that spilled over the balconies of the homes. Rin thought she heard panting next to her.

Looking down, she dropped her hand bag in shock.  
It was the white hound.  
He reached her mid-section in height, which she only noticed for the first time due his proximity.

Rin stopped in her tracks and the hound sat beside her, regarding her.

Knowing that he never appeared for no reason, Rin quickly looked around her and saw someone quickly shift in to the bushes not far behind her. Was it - ? That man from the train? The bushes certainly could not be moving on their own.

Suddenly impassioned with anger, Rin walked briskly toward the bush at the corner of the street behind her.

She wasted no time in swinging her handbag in to the bush, and she heard swearing, as the creep from the train stumbled out.

'You bitch!' He exclaimed in a weedy tone.

'Oh _I'm_ the bitch? Staring, stalking, skulking around a lone woman – _you're_ the bitch!' Rin spat fire from her eyes at him.

The man lunged at her, but the dog was suddenly by her side again – the stalker paused his attack mid-air and Rin watched as his seedy face slacked wide in horror – for some reason his beady eyes travelled upwards where the dog stood, and he screamed in abject horror and ran off, tripping and stumbling so shaken was he.  
For appearing before his scrawny form was a man much taller, much more awful figure than he – an apparition that grew from the dog at the woman's side, becoming ever bigger and more menacing, its hair flying around in a fearsome mane, its red eyes set in a humanoid face, large fangs bared, in the midst of a preternatural blinding white light.

Rin looked down at the white hound and wondered why the creep had looked upwards in such terror.

'You know' Rin said in admiring tones 'I only ever looked after you once – I didn't even save your life – yet you have now saved mine twice, maybe indirectly three times. How do I repay you when you disappear for years at a time?'

The dog looked up at her, panting slightly.

'You seem thirsty, yet when I gave you water sixteen years ago you refused it. Do you not drink mortal food?' The last line was a jest – she did not know his true nature, of course.

The dog seemed to motion with his head to keep walking. Rin obeyed and walked alongside him in silence all the way home. She felt if she could always have him there, she would never fear anything. Rin said as much to the animal.

It glanced at her as it always did with those beautiful gem-like eyes.

She reached home, a modest little apartment, and stopped in front of it. Now it knew where she lived once more, and Rin was glad of the fact.

She knelt, doing what she had wanted to do last time - even in her delicate stockings, on the pavement, and put her arms around the hound's thickly maned neck hugging him dearly, nestling her face in his fur. He smelt of nothing she'd ever smelt before.

' _Thank you'_ she whispered. 'You are my closest family' Rin withdrew, still with her hands in his fur, feeling its silkiness in her fingers. It was true; he was the most consistent figure in the span of her existence and he had always protected her.

'Please always be in my life' she asked and kissed the top of his head slowly before getting up. The dog was panting again; it made it seem like he smiled at her, and Rin smiled back with sparkling eyes.

'Goodbye' she said, her heart in her voice, and turned, knowing that he watched her till she was inside.

She was the train to her fateful assignment. The day had come far too quickly, and Rin had worked day and night on the legislation she would propose to begin to quell the Yakuza. Thankfully this was not an oral presentation and she would not be required to ditch her notes for the meeting. She had also obsessively watched videos of the Prime Minister to try and gauge his real personality, which was indeed a task - he was a non-descript middle aged man, and his face seemed to be a mask as all the rest of her governmental co-workers.

Rin sighed, double checking that she had her pain killers with her. If she stressed too much and brought on a bad headache she'd sure as hell need them; it was inconvenient that her period had started last night too, so that she felt extra drained today. She'd already taken some pain killers for the cramps.

Arriving at the Legislative Branch Rin was ushered in to a sleek black car not an hour after her arrival. She'd merely had time to get tea for everyone and quickly skim her notes again before a lady came to collect her, and as they reached the lobby Rin was seated in the back of the spacious low car, a dark screen blocking her from the driver. Now her stomach did flips and somersaults like nothing else as her reality set in.  
Damn she should have had breakfast! She'd felt too ill too eat anything that morning, and now she would regret it. Rin popped some more pain killers in the car and swallowed them with a gulp of water.

They went over a bump in the road as she still had the water bottle open, and it splashed generously on all of her notes.

Oh Kami, no. Oh no no no. Not today.

Rin hurriedly looked around for something to soak up at least some of the moisture, but nothing presented itself to her. Hoping that glass between her and the driver was not one sided, she quickly unbuttoned her blouse and ripped it out of her tight skirt and dabbed at the papers with that. It was reckless, but it was all she could do.

Rin put her blouse back on and desperately hoped her body heat would dry it at least enough to not be immediately apparent by the time they reached their destination. Rin actually had no idea where the PM was situated, and all the windows did not allow her to see where she was going. She tried to pry apart the wet pages – but it only made them tear, causing Rin to curse multiple times – this was the absolute worst of her nightmares come true. They pulled up somewhere completely unknown – Rin hoped it was for fuel because she certainly had not enough time for her blouse to dry.

Why did she have to wear white?

Everything was going wrong and Rin had an incredibly difficult time in convincing herself that it would be ok, and that she had committed her notes to memory, and prayed she would not just get immediately rejected for looking less than presentable with her wet shirt.

Rin stepped out of the car in to a room. They had parked, in a room. She was guided in through a corridor down to a foyer sort of area where three women approached her, regarding her with appraisal.

'Ah' they all said in unison, and took Rin in to another room, which had a massive vanity and all sorts of product laid out.

She was seated, and the three women began to preen.

What the hell was this? She was not going to see the Prime Minister as his whore for Kami's sake!

They took out her hair and sprayed all sorts of product through it, brushing and curling and smoothing it till it shined and bounced down her back. They applied red lipstick, added winged liner and false eyelashes and then even plucked her eye brows; one of the women unbuttoned three of her top buttons to show her luscious cleavage, and another stood her up, ripped off her skirt and forced her in a tighter, shorter one.

Rin was utterly taken aback. What in actual –

'Are you going to change my _wet_ shirt?' Rin spoke in a tone that suggested the ludicrous nature of changing her perfectly intact skirt, and her face, instead of the glaringly defective blouse.

The three women frowned and shook their heads. 'Of course not. It's a perfectly good shirt' they replied.

'And so was my skirt but you seemed to think that needed replacing!' Rin remarked acerbically. The women only smiled knowingly at her.

'Am I here to offer myself to someone?' Rin asked, looking in disgust at her over-painted face.

The ladies tutted 'No, don't you have your proposed legislation?' They asked as though she was stupid. Rin gazed regretfully at the tatters of it on the massive vanity table.

Rin looked at herself in the mirror. What on earth did she look like! She hadn't looked like this since she went partying as a teen. Jesus, so the married Prime Minister _was_ a creepy old man. Rin shuddered, but knew she had to do this. Hopefully if she messed up her dialogue her clownish makeup would distract the Prime Minister from her awkwardness.

The three women put Rin back in the lobby where a man and a lady silently escorted her down four flights of stairs – and Rin entered what could only be described with the inadequate word of a palace.

The room she was in was akin to a throne room of some European King. Rin saw the Prime Minister walking towards her; he was shorter than she expected – but then, she was no giantess either.

She bowed low to him, and he begged her to rise.

'I am – ' Rin began to introduce herself only to be interrupted.

'Rin Urihara, I know. My pleasure' the Prime Minister bowed back, his voice mellow. She was extremely bewildered by his tone, and his return bow, which was a sign of respect not at all necessary to a nobody like her. This was beyond anything she had imagined, and she was disliking it more and more.

The older man, to her surprise, seemed nervous as he looked her over – not in a lustful way at all, but to almost ensure some standard was being met. He hmm'd and nodded a few times.

'Very pretty' he said solemnly 'though you'd look better in a long skirt'

'You're telling me' Rin remarked with such dry humour the Prime Minister looked slightly shocked, and merely said 'ah. The three sisters' he nodded to himself. 'Well, this way, my dear'

Rin followed him, with great trepidation, finding it rather difficult to navigate the high heels she had been forced to wear. The Prime Minister spoke as he walked her through the cavernous, luxuriously decorated hall.

'You are not speaking with me today' he said mysteriously. Rin's breath hitched in her throat. She had been so relieved when she thought she was dealing with this gentlemanly, unassuming older man. But at these words her anxieties and apprehension flooded right in, and her danger gauge went up.

'Then who - ?'

'The Emperor' as the Prime Minister said this, he swept his arm in front of him and stopped, motioning for her to continue without him. His arm directed her down a dimly lit, deeply coloured hall to the side of the throne room, and after pausing with deep hesitation, she gingerly began her way down as though she were walking the plank.

 _The Emperor_?

Her head pounded.  
What on earth was this? How had the Prime Minister, for Kami's sake, known her name?  
All of this was extremely strange, and Rin wanted nothing more than to turn and run as fast as she could out of there. But she didn't even know where she was geographically or mentally.  
She passed gigantic paintings of people in historical clothing, sneering down at her through the yellow candle light that flickered down the hall. Her high heels dug uncomfortably in to her Achilles heel and felt out of balance in the thick red carpet below her feet. Red, the shade of dark blood, seemed to be a favourite colour.

Was the Emperor of Japan really at the end of this damned long corridor? It seemed to stretch on – as though she had walked in to an optical illusion. It made sense that the Emperor was so secluded and secret.

So he liked his women looking like playthings? She hoped she was not about to get touched or worse. Rin would not be answerable for her actions if that was the case, even if it was the damn Emperor of Japan. Nothing raised her ire like unwelcome male attention let alone touch.

Rin breathed deeply. She was here to propose her very thought out legislation. Nothing more, nothing less. That is what she would do, then leave.

After what seemed an eternity, Rin finally reached a door at the end. It was to the right. Was the Emperor of Japan directly behind this door?  
Or would she have another endless corridor? If the latter, she was taking off the heels to traverse it for sure.  
Rin wondered what on earth she was about to encounter; having never seen the Emperor, she burned with such anxiety it nearly disabled her altogether.

She breathed in and with a tiny burst of courage opened the great mahogany mass of a door with the intricately carved brass handle.

Rin took one step inside and stopped as she lifted her eyes.

Reclined in a massive chair, his legs folded and resting on the massive desk in front of him, his arms up with his hands behind his head, sat the most stunning creature Rin had ever laid eyes on.

Her first thought was: they didn't dress me up for any of this god's requirements, they were trying to make sure I felt better about myself when I laid eyes on him.

A small smile curled the corner of her mouth briefly at her self-derogatory thought as she involuntarily stared at the being not five metres from her; she could feel the blush spreading everywhere.

'What are you laughing at?' Came a smooth monotone voice, perfectly suited to his appearance.  
Rin did not know how this creature knew she had the slightest ghost of a smile, when his eyes were closed.

'E-Emperor' Rin bowed, suddenly forgetting that she had not shown any formality to the most ancient powerful figure in Japan.

'Close the door. You did not answer my question'

Rin roboticaly shut the heavy door and could not yet make herself walk forward, as though her anxiety had created braces about her knees.

'Oh – I – was not laughing, sir'

At this his eyes snapped open and Rin was again taken aback by his beauty.  
His eyes were the colour of gold dipped in amber, which then was encased in pale diamond. The pupils were mere pin points, the light from the chandelier above making them dance like a snake's and pierce right through her.  
She felt her limbs become numb and her excess of hormones create an added wave of desire over her, as she quickly looked down from his regard.

'One of us is a liar and I can tell you now, my senses never fail me. Sit'

He motioned languidly with a translucently pale hand for her to sit in the chair opposite him across the wide desk. Thankfully, he shut off those glowing orbs he called eyes again, making no other movement.

Rin made her way to the chair, cursing the heels – and trying to realise that this was in fact, a real situation, and that this god before her was real.  
He was tall, she could tell, though he was so reclined, and his frame though slim, was undeniably muscular; apparent through his swift, controlled movements; like a dancer in form. His extremely long white hair did not show age, but rather glowed with an inner power.  
His face – had tattoos? Or markings of some sort – which Rin found strangest of all; there were magenta stripes, and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His profile was there for her to study, and his forehead dipped in to a straight perfectly curved nose; his jawline was strong yet feminine – he seemed delicate yet deadly. She noticed his ears were pointed. Rin's eyes traveled across his body and took in the high quality traditional robes he wore.

He was not of this time.

He was not _human_.

That much, she could tell – though she had never encountered either of the above for comparison.

To Rin's dismay, he opened his eyes just as she brought hers back to his face, and they held a curious hooded expression.

'What do you think?' He asked her, holding her gaze captive, his tone suddenly low.

Rin knew what he meant, but – did he really mean it? Did he expect her to answer? There was an intense ringing in her ears, and her mouth was almost drier than a drought-stricken canyon. It felt as though her brain was merely a white noise channel.

'I'm sorry, sir, I do not know how to answer'

The Emperor exhaled in a frustrated fashion and swung his legs down, in a quick movement he was facing her across the desk with the full force of his scrutiny. Rin wanted to duck under the desk or hide her face with her hands but the most she could do to remain polite was study her hands in her lap.

'You have such certainty about you, yet your words speak of uncertainty. What is on your mind' he demanded with an imperative tone.

This man was like the ocean, his moods and tone changing just as often.

Yet despite his third attempt at probing her for honest answers, Rin's every fibre told her to not be honest with him. She did not know why, but she felt if she told him the truth to each question, he would be displeased, or disappointed. She didn't know why. Being in his presence had made scramble of her emotions and thought.

'Your Emperor asks you a question – you cannot remain silent' came the velvety voice.

Her Emperor? The way he said it, made it seem so personal. Rin prayed to god that she could stop blushing.

'I am here to tell you my thoughts on the Yakuza, and how to deal with them. Or that is what I have been told. Is that true?' Rin asked.

The Emperor tapped his claws on the table. 'A question with a question. Alright. If I answer you must give me an answer also'

Rin nodded.

'Yes, you are here for that' he replied 'but you are also here for to me approve your position in my government'

Rin had sort of known that. But now she wondered just what it might mean. His voice was like a spell to her soul, like some bewitched music in her ears.

His government? So – did he have more control than she initially thought, than what everyone thought? Why did such a striking being wish to stay out of the public eye? Rin had a plethora of questions, yet none of them would be spoken.

'So. Tell me what you think of me, after your thorough investigation of my appearance'

Rin blushed deeply. She had hoped it was a new question he was going to ask. Damn her uncontrolled urge to gawk! She hated how he had worded it. Rin took some moments to formulate an answer that would be honest to the extent of dissuading him from repeating the question again.

'You are very impressive' Rin answered quietly, careful to not use any phrases that may be connected to attraction. Which she certainly was. But who couldn't be?

She did not see the Emperor's eyes rest on her lowered head with a strange softness.

'That wasn't hard, was it?' He murmured. 'What is it you have to say – those paragraphs locked away in your head'

Rin sighed, glad the un-rehearsed part was over. She just had to focus on not losing her train of thought – and in order to do that she had to avoid looking at him altogether.

She bent to her handbag at her side and brought out the slightly damaged papers. She put them in her lap and prayed he would not ask why her shirt was wet and her papers were also.

'Was it a personal challenge to yourself to ruin your notes to test your memory?' The Emperor's mouth twitched.

Rin was mortified by his tone and question. To Kami, could he stop studying her so closely?

'It happened on the way here' she answered, hoping to get on with it.

'And your shirt was the sponge' his eyes were twinkling though his face was stoic, and Rin knew he was teasing her though she had not looked at him to catch such a meaning.

She flashed an upset dark glance up at him and blushed despite herself.

'I apologise if the sight offends you' Rin bit back the sting in her tone. She had to be careful to really not offend him.

She did not see the demon's citrine eyes linger on the outline of her chest, and it was damn good thing she didn't.

'It does not offend me' his tone was pared back to the coolness of the first exchange.

Rin's tension was all over her body, from her furrowed brow, to her neck, shoulders, and her cramps. She wished she could kick the heels off.

Rin tried desperately to organize her dishevelled thoughts to begin her dialogue.

'I will try to make this as short as possible.' Rin began, keeping her eyes glued to the papers in her lap.

'I believe there are many ways we can begin to limit the criminal activity of gangs; they've caused far too much fear and bloodshed for too long.  
I believe if licensing was mandatory for those wanting to open legitimate businesses, gangs who use legal business as a façade will not be able to operate and raise revenue for their illegal activities. The license would have to include a criminal background check, finger printing and a police check, as well as approval from a council member.  
I've – personally – experienced gangs demanding protection money from businesses, and this should be made illegal immediately. Racketeering would be drastically limited if this was put through.  
I also believe there is a lack of responsibility within the gangs towards their own members, which creates a divide in accountability. If the Yakuza leaders were held legally responsible for the deeds of their subordinates, I believe a much tighter reign would be held on petty crime. As well as all this, there needs to be some form of rehabilitation for gang members wishing to quit that lifestyle, or for those left without money when these laws come through. They need to be re-educated, and financial aid needs to be offered.  
I am greatly concerned with the trafficking of humans – there needs to be more organised, more frequent stings, and the identities of those travelling to and from Japan should be thoroughly verified. Especially children; - too many innocent lives are being corrupted.'

Rin had spoken as slowly as she could so she did not slur or stumble on her words. She took a breath to herself as she finished and waited without looking up for the reaction of the beautiful Emperor.

'Idealism is to be expected in one so young' came the dismissive voice. Rin felt as though she had been kicked and waited with baited breath for more words. They did not come, and she looked up with anger in her eyes.

'Is that all you have to say?'

The Emperor had taken to idly playing with a pen, somehow flipping it back and forth through his long fingers. He slanted his eyes towards Rin and met her look coldly.

'Impertinence will not drive your point home, Miss Urihara, it is best you have the beverage that is about to come in to this room to cool your head'

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing, and sure enough – there was a small knock on the door and a maid entered with a tray of drinks.

Without asking if she wanted one or not, the woman placed a glass in front of Rin and left.

She reined in her temper admirably, though it was clearly written across her face; how dare he cut her down so condescendingly!

'Sir, pardon me. But none of the points I raised are idealistic – they are practical, and have a high chance of being effective if made law'

'And are you the judge of that?' The Emperor stood as he spoke; he was indeed tall and his long pale hair swung down his back and spilled over his shoulders. He came round to Rin's side of the desk, and to her utter bewilderment sat on the desk just to the side of where she sat.

He smelt of cologne and a scent underneath which she found very appealing despite herself.

'You speak as if getting rid of the yakuza is the answer to all our problems' he purred 'yet you rid the country of one and another will rise – it is human nature – there will always be people like that, there always has been and always will. The sooner you learn that the quicker you can put your brain to better use within my National Diet'

Rin gulped and felt ill at his precarious tone and his stifling proximity.

'Sir' Rin ventured, not daring to look upwards. 'May I ask why I was expressly told to speak to you on the topic when it seems to be one you are not interested in?'

She heard the Emperor chuckle – but it was humourless and foreboding.

'Interested? Oh, I am. But I am no dreamer Miss Urihara, and perhaps your colleagues imagined you would present something of more substance to me'

Rin almost bit her tongue off to stop the quick retorts from whipping out. There was no need for him to embarrass her like this, and she slowly scanned her eyes upwards – she was not going to let him intimidate her.

She met the golden eyes that looked down at her through cold slits and she used all her willpower to maintain the gaze, her anger building at his using his height to force her to look up at him.

'If I was not mistaken I'd think you were one of them' she hissed, and immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, her dark eyes wide in shock at letting her thoughts escape her.

'Now there is the honesty I wish you'd given me from the beginning' was the Emperor's response, and she thought she detected a hint of humour in his voice – only to quickly retract that thought as she felt clawed fingers lace around her soft throat. Her breath hitched, and she dared not move a muscle, her skin burning where his fingers touched.

'If you wish to resign a position so soon started with statements like this, it is best you rehearse them beforehand however'

Rin felt herself become paler than the moon at the cold anger in his voice; she chose to remain still and refusing to say anything more. The Emperor looked in to her face for a few moments as he held her, but suddenly released her and returned to his chair, an unpleasant expression on his face. As if to distract himself from something, he picked up the pen again and idly played with it.

Rin knew this was a very dangerous man, one not to be crossed or toyed with. Yet deep within her she felt the surety that her beliefs were worth her death – even at the hands of the Emperor. No man would intimidate her, no man would subdue her with surprisingly gentle fingers around her throat, not even he.

'I won't be dissuaded from my beliefs. They are supported by years of research'

'Research?' The Emperor played with what looked like a crystal ball in his palm. 'You can read all the paper in the world but not know what anything is really like until you are in it.' His eyes slanted toward her again, considering. Rin felt a bit of hope at this expression, but still felt angry and increasingly uncomfortable whenever he watched her.

'My assignment to you, before you actually go around proposing your legislation, is to enter the Yamaguchi-gumi and get to know what its _really_ like'

Rin sat tense in her chair and gasped, shaking her head 'But they are the most notorious! I want to destroy them, not join them!'

'How do you think Troy fell? It was by deception, not by research'

Rin fell back slightly in to her chair again, gazing at him with horror.

'I'll be eaten alive' she whispered.

The Emperor's gaze did nothing to comfort her – a dark expression came across his features as he looked at her.

'I will give you three months, then report to me again'

'T-three months? That's no time – how, where do I even start?'

'Now' The Emperor clicked his fingers, and two men instantly came through the door, both on either side of Rin.

'This way ma'am' one of them said, and Rin took one last bewildered glance at the sadistic Emperor, whose eyes she felt forced her physically back as she stood and retreated. 

The liquid gold eyes of the Emperor remained glued to the shut door for quite some time after his subject had left him. The pen in his hand was snapped in two.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin was returned to the Legislative Branch after the tumultuous encounter. The entire car ride she sat in silent shock, her brain barely able to process what just happened.

She walked mechanically back to her office, and she met her mentor in the lift.

'Ah. You saw the Emperor' spoke her colleague, after he took one brief look at the small woman.

Rin glanced at him 'how did you know?'

'Anyone who has seen the Emperor looks just as you do now. He gave you a task, didn't he?'

'Y-yes' Rin could only speak in barely audible tones.

'So this is your last day here for a while I assume' her colleague remarked, in an amused voice.

'Three months' Rin assented.

'Be careful' her mentor warned.

Rin spent the rest of the day taking pain killers and trying to distract herself with the more logical task of organising her mentor's files. Nothing would do; and in between the papers that she sorted, gold eyes flashed through her mind, and an anger settled deep in her stomach.

If he derided her ideas for quelling gang activity so much, she would prove to him that she knew what she was on about. The Yamaguchi-gumi were the largest gang within the Yakuza, and she was not going to be afraid. She would infiltrate them, and she would only witness the results of her years of research played out in action; of that, Rin was certain.

He was insufferable – she had not in her wildest imagination expected the Emperor of Japan to be who he was. Rin thought him a bully, consumed too much with his own vanity and power, and completely careless of problems that assailed their society. He may have a reason to be vain – Kami knows Rin could barely contain her composure under his gaze, but his was mingled with great pride, and that was dangerous – arrogance led to one who could not listen to reason, or any other opinion than his own. Rin detested that quality and had long held it was the worst trait for anyone in a position of power to have.

She deeply disliked him, but she just as strongly wished to prove him wrong. In three months' time, she would ensure nothing but an expression of wounded pride and shock would lay over his fine features as she merely repeated her initial set of suggested bills.

Rin took extra care to make sure no one followed her home when she got off the train that late afternoon. She had been handed a folder by her mentor on her way out – it was thin, but from her mentor's expression she knew it had to do with her impending assignment.  
She did not open it on the train, though her curiosity burned. This was something that must be read in private, and she willed the train to go faster so she could reach her home and devour its contents.

Always the avid student, her passion was now bent towards this ridiculous behest of the Emperor, and towards proving him wrong.

No man followed her this time, and she took many deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth as she began her walk home.

The nights were drawing closer with the winter coming.

Rin thought of her White Hound and wondered what he got up to every other moment he lived. It was strange – she had first seen him sixteen years ago – then the gap was seven years, then it had been another seven – then three. Those numbers seemed significant, but they were becoming closer together as well. Rin wondered if there was any significance to this and imagined that there may be for such an intelligent animal.

When she returned home, her adoptive mother was cooking as always. She seemed even more reserved than usual when Rin greeted her, and the young woman immediately inquired what was wrong?

'I must speak with you, Rin. Not now – after dinner'

Rin's stomach dropped at the tone, and she felt hollow. She guessed what it may be about, but she did not wish to ponder it until she had eaten; she was starving.

When they had finished, her adoptive mother motioned for Rin to follow her in to the garden out the front.

'You know we love you, Rin – but your adoption allowance ran out five years ago, and we have now used most of our savings to keep you here for as long as we could. It is time you moved out. We have had you here longer than most natural families keep their children, after all'

Rin closed her eyes, her fears confirmed. She knew the day had to come, she had just not wished to leave the warmth that this place had provided.

'There is an apartment complex nearer the city where you work, that I lived in when I was young. It is an older place, but it offers among the cheapest rooms available. Your savings even then won't last long living there, and you will have to work hard at your job to maintain your rental payments. I will take you there tomorrow – there is an opening at 9am for a room'

'Yes Okasan. I am – beyond grateful for what you and Otosan have given me.'

Her adoptive mother nodded, and even reached out and squeezed Rin's upper arm before returning inside. Rin lingered in the garden a while, taking in the evening scent the flowers released with the oncoming coolness, and felt a well of sadness at having to tear herself away from this place.

In her reverie Rin almost forgot about the folder and her horrendous task ahead of her, and the memory intruded on her reminisces rudely; she regretfully stood and went back inside.

The folder merely contained an identity card, an address card, a resume and a strange piece of clothing.

It gave her a new name and history – making her a 25-year-old woman with experience in – Rin's jaw almost fell to the floor. Brothels? No. No no no – this was not going to happen. She picked up and stretched out the strange item of clothing. It was like a nude coloured stocking, that had arm and leg holes. Printed on the back of it was a large irezumi tattoo.  
Out of sheer curiosity, Rin undressed and slowly stepped in to the bit of transparent stocking like fabric. She pulled it up over her body and the straps blended in with her bra. Turning around in long mirror that hung behind her door, it seemed as though Rin's whole back had a tattoo covering it and she gasped at the sight. They – the Emperor – expected her to act the part of a prostitute to enter the Yakuza gang? She was a virgin!  
She had no wiles, no charms, no smooth one liners she could spill out of her lips.  
Apart from all that, she had never experienced the desire to join her body to anybody, let alone a smarmy criminal.  
Did they not know she could be killed for rejecting anyone's advances, displeasing them in the slightest, or refusing to undress?

This would not work at all. She would rather shave her head and act the part of a man than do this. Maybe – Rin looked at herself in the mirror – maybe that was what she would do! Rin grabbed some bandages from the bathroom and proceeded to wrap them around her breasts for a binding effect.

She pulled a shirt over her head and immediately the bandages unravelled underneath as her full chest popped back through the bindings. Rin cursed her very womanly figure and tugged at her hair. That was the only thing she really did not want to get rid of – her hair was her one comfort and the thing she was most proud of.

It was thick and long, her favourite feature about herself. Could she cut it all off? It seemed as out of the question as masquerading as a Yakuza prostitute.

Rin did not like anything that denoted negative connotations to the women who earned so much via their skilful charm and use of their natural appeal. Rin saw nothing wrong with it in any way – in fact she admired those women for sexual prowess and power. Yet her heart broke at the same time, knowing many of them were abused by the same people who showered money on them, and Rin held their plight as close to her heart as she did those involved in sex/human trafficking. She turned to look again at the tiger falsely tattooed on her back and pondered. Maybe, she could befriend some of the other women she would be among and even liberate some of them – she was sure not many would go un-abused in these Yakuza brothels. Rin was prepared for anything that may befall her if it meant she could save even some of her fellow women.

Her mind made up, Rin began packing her room for the move the next morning, forgetting to check the address card that had also come inside the folder. She looked around her little room that had been her haven for the past nine and a half years. The little desk she sat at to study, the wall covered with posters of her favourite singers and some artworks she had done, mainly of the white hound.  
She pulled them down one by one and kept just one of the drawings - then packed her clothes in a suitcase and began gathering her things on the desk – stationary, makeup, books.

Rin looked a moment at the picture of her and her adoptive parents when they first took her in – it was taken in the front garden, and it had been bright and sunny – Rin remembered the heat of that summer; it'd been so hot even the grass wilted.

Her period pain returned and for a moment she lay on her bed, eventually picking up the new identity card she had been given.

'Hisakawa Yui' was her new name; she hoped it was not a stolen identity, or one taken from a dead prostitute. The name meant 'one who was bound a long time ago'. Rin could see how this would apply to someone in the service of the Yakuza. Turning on to her side as a particularly painful uterine spasm attacked her, Rin closed her eyes for just a moment.

Before she knew it, Rin woke the next morning still in her work clothes, having fallen asleep on her bed; the girl groaned and ran to the bathroom to have a bath and change herself, stumbling in her grogginess.

It was 7:30am and she had to get all her things in the car; her adoptive mother was calling her name as she ran the bath.

'I won't be too long! Most of my stuff is packed!'

Her adoptive father who had Saturdays off began hauling Rin's belongings outside, and her mother was glad Rin could not witness the tears in her eyes.

As Rin dressed herself in shorts and a shirt, she said goodbye to everything in the house as briskly as she could, repressing her emotions of loss and separation as much as she could - and lastly scooped up the important folder.

She walked out of that place, down that small lane past the flowers for the last time.

It took them almost an hour with the weekend traffic for Rin and her adoptive father to reach the other end of the city. After they'd parked, Rin was greeted by the landlord and given the keys, while her adoptive father began carrying her things up the stairs; Rin took as many things in her arms as she could carry and followed him. The complex unfortunately reminded her starkly of the one she grew up in when she lived in Fukuoka and tried to repress any other memory than the one of meeting the White Hound for the first time.

After seven flights of stairs they were guided to a room on the right, number 42. The door creaked open, and Rin was greeted with a dark, musty smelling place – a single room apartment sparsely furnished, with not much opportunity for natural light to infiltrate. Her father proceeded to carry her suitcase inside, and Rin followed after him with an increasing feeling of sinking inside her. She tried to hold back tears and stop herself from begging her father to stay.

'You are welcome home anytime Rin' her father turned to her. 'Remember to ring us each evening to let us know how your day has gone' Rin nodded, and hugged her adoptive father. And just like that, he was gone.

Rin was tired of seeing people and places leave her life; now her dear adoptive family had walked out of her life. When would there be a time that someone would stay, for good? She sat in her room, on the bed and stared at the suitcase in front of her – she knew she had to unpack, but she felt like her strength had left her at home. It had all been so sudden, so much of a whirl wind – Rin did understand that it must have been hard for her mother to break the news to her, and she wanted it all done with and not dragged out. But Rin's face had salty tracks of water covering her cheeks.

Uncannily her mind flashed with a pair of eyes, as though they were looking at her.  
They were yellow – and Rin couldn't account for her brain holding on to the image of the Emperor. He was a nasty man, and she felt her ill fortune with her immediate future had occurred directly in correlation with his appearance in her life. Almost more than approaching the address listed on the card which was no doubt one of the head-quarters of the Yamaguchi-gumi, Rin dreaded seeing the Emperor again at the end of the three months. Rin shuddered to imagine what nature of being he might be – but the less she knew in her opinion, the better.

Feeling hungry Rin started out to get some food; pulling out her phone she messaged Kohaku to see on the off chance if he was busy. She immediately smiled when he replied saying he could meet her near Ippudo Roppongi and they could go from there.  
Akasaka seemed to be a nice area, and Rin knew that her apartment was so dingy because that was the absolute maximum of what she could afford. Rent within Tokyo districts was one and a half times that of any other area in Japan, but it was a financial sacrifice she was willing to make to be so close to her work. For the next three months, however, she was going to be going elsewhere - she had put off looking at the address card, as she almost did not want to know she really had to go to an actual place owned by the formidable Yakuza gang.

When Rin saw Kohaku she breathed a sigh of relief. She was so glad he also worked around Tokyo so that she could see him more often now.

'You don't look so well, Rin-chan'

'I am quite stressed' she put it lightly.

'Oh? Well, first off where would you like to go and eat?'

'Thank you so much for being able to join me' Rin said; 'I was thinking some katsu'

'Ok sounds good. I like a woman who can actually say what they want' Kohaku laughed. Rin was so grateful for his positive aura; hers was becoming down as of late. Since that damned Emperor had cut her down so awfully, a hotbed of anger had sprouted inside her; she wished to talk of it to Kohaku, but she did not even want to breath a word of her upcoming mission to anyone - for their safety as much as hers.

They spoke of general things until they found a place, and Rin dodged Kohaku's probing questions as he tried to ascertain her cause of discomfort and unease.

'It's just my health at the moment' Rin concluded, hoping that would stop him from pursuing the topic.

'Have you seen a doctor?' Kohaku asked as they finished ordering.

'No – I've just been having painkillers'

'Rin-chan constant headaches are not normal'

'It's purely stress' Rin almost sighed at this constant circular conversation. 'Stop worrying! How have _you_ been?'

Kohaku sighed 'well, they want me to be the manager'

'Kohaku-kun that's amazing!'

' – But' he looked at her with his dark blue eyes 'I don't know if this is the right job for me'

'Kohaku – you worked and studied so hard for this position'

'I know.' He studied his drink. 'I've been thinking what else may interest me. I know this is a stable position that pays well, but I kinda feel dead inside every time I have to go to work.'

'I know that feeling' Rin muttered. 'Well why don't you get a casual job at somewhere you might think may interest you?'

'I was thinking a club' Kohaku stated. Rin almost choked on her drink.

'You have this prestigious job, and you now want to work in a club?' Kohaku nodded.

'Well' Rin couldn't be the one to advise him 'Any place would be lucky to have you'

Kohaku blushed faintly at her words.

Their food arrived and Rin was more than happy to be silent for some moments as she enjoyed the delicious fried chicken.

How Rin wished she could disclose her experiences from the last two days, but all she could speak to him about was the move and the new apartment. Kohaku promised to help her spruce it up a bit, but he had keen eyes and could tell that was nearly the least of Rin's worries. He was quite concerned for the girl; and he hoped that she would accept his request to be her boyfriend when he finally got around to asking - so then these concerns could be shared with him and he could do everything in his power to help her.

When they finished their meal, they had decided to do some shopping for Rin's new place. She loved flowers and plants and wanted to put some on the small balcony she had, as well as buy a better duvet and pillow; not to mention grocery items.

That was all done over the next two hours, and the two began walking back to Kohaku's car; Rin was so thankful she didn't have to haul everything around on the train.

Kohaku was shocked at the size and state of the room Rin lived in and refrained from remarking to make her feel worse; instead he assisted her in filling the fridge and placing the various items around the place, wherever she wanted them. By the time they had finished, and Rin had made them tea, it was getting cooler and close to dark. Kohaku hated the thought of leaving her here alone, but not being her boyfriend it would not be right for him to stay overnight.  
Rin had the same thought process as her good friend but was too embarrassed to ask him to stay – she had less qualms about him sleeping on the couch across from her bed.  
They descended the seven flights of stairs, and Rin waved goodbye to him after thanking again. As the headlights turned to face down the street and the engine faded in the distance, Rin turned around, about to trudge back up to her little room. Something, however, caught her eye and Rin looked in to the night.

Jumping nearly out of her skin, in the darkness sat her White Hound in front of her.

Recovering quickly, Rin stepped towards him holding out a hand that she rested on the side of his face.

'Oh Kami I am glad you are here' the stress of the past few days and the oncoming week finally pushed too hard on her shoulders, crumbling her resolve and the small woman went to her knees and wrapped her arms around her old friend, tears burning down her face.

'You are my one comfort' she pulled away from the dog and kissed his face multiple times. 'I am sorry for being so emotional – you seem to have something that brings it out of me. You are someone I can talk to, finally.'

Rin stood, dusting off her skirt.

'Please – if you don't have anywhere else to be – would you mind coming with me, and staying the night? I – I'm scared' Rin finally admitted. It was so easy to speak to a creature that had no voice, that she knew could not even it wanted to talk to anyone else of her innermost thoughts and feelings, should she choose to reveal them to him.

The dog merely stared at her a moment, then began walking toward the apartment complex and up the first flight of stairs. Rin giggled through her tears at the action, overjoyed that her dear old friend was really going to keep her company.

She followed the noiseless large hound – and paused when the creature stopped, looking back at her. Of course, it didn't know where to go – Rin quickly passed him and then the dog followed her close behind.

'I'm number 42' she said to him. 'Again, thank you for coming. You always seem to know the best times'

She unlocked the door and the creature followed her inside. She knew there was a no pets policy, but surely for one night she could get away with a very quiet dog inside.

'Are you sure you don't want food?' Rin asked the dog, not expecting him to answer – so she looked at him and only met those red eyes that did not answer. Rin picked up an apple and went and sat down on her bed, opposite the hound.

'I wish you could talk' she sighed. 'I'd love to know where you go in between the times I've seen you. I'd still love to know how you injured your leg all those years ago – not to mention how you knew I willed you to appear when you saved me from my father. If you could talk, I feel like we would have a lot to catch up on'

The animal seemed content to just listen to her ramble as she slowly ate the apple.

'I guess I can talk to you about the things bothering me. I didn't want to tell Kohaku – because he can't know about it, and if he did, he'd do anything he could to stop me. Which, I would too if it were my friend telling me what I am doing – but if I don't do this then I can't prove _him_ wrong' there was a spark of anger in her eyes as she said this last part.  
Rin looked back at the hound and saw his red eyes were narrowed. As if her subconscious was trying to warn her, she remembered his same expression when he'd looked up from goring the three men when she was eighteen.

She seemed to back down from going in to any particulars on the thread of conversation she had started. This Yakuza thing could not be whispered of to anyone or anything, afterall.

'I won't keep talking about that' she whispered, letting the hand that held her apple rest in her lap.  
'I suppose even you – ' Rin watched the dog, seeing the pool of knowledge in his eyes 'No, you have never been just any dog – there has always been intention and motivation and understanding about you. Maybe you can speak, you just choose not to – to me' Rin felt a blush creeping across her cheeks for some reason and looked away from the beautiful animal.

'I think I'm way over tired' she laughed to herself and got up to throw the apple core out. Her stomach still rumbled, but she ignored it.

'I need to have a bath' she said to the dog 'Please don't be gone when I come back out' her voice had a tone of helplessness.

There was a tiny room to the side with a basin and bath in it, only separated from the main room by a curtain. Rin opened her suitcase and rummaged around for a towel and body wash as well as hair product, and bundling them all in her arms, she welcomed the dog to rest on the couch or her bed and to do as he pleased.

Rin disappeared behind the curtain and kicked herself. Her Hound was with her, and he was staying with her! She immediately felt safer and thanked the gods again for sending the dog in to her life. He honestly felt like a massive safety blanket, and a calming one too.

Filling the bath tub, trying not to bruise herself too much on the basin such was the proximity of everything in this tiny room used for bathing, she couldn't hear her Hound moving around and hoped he hadn't just ghosted away.

Rin stripped and threw the clothes in a pile on the floor, stepping in to the bath and sinking in to the warmth – grateful for the release of tension it gave her cramps and her muscles. Her period still had another three days to go, and she made sure to fill the tub with plenty of jasmine scented bubble bath.

She took maybe half an hour to soak away her stress and wash her hair and stepped out – catching sight of herself in the old mirror above the basin. Her heart shaped face was framed by dark strands of wet hair that stuck to her cheeks and there were tired bags under her brown eyes; her very faint freckles stood out against her paled wet skin. She sighed, not very impressed with the picture of herself.  
Pulling on an oversized shirt that reached just under her butt and some underwear (her customary night wear) Rin pulled back the curtain, half expecting the hound to have disappeared. To Rin's delight the large white dog was still there, and he lay elegantly on the couch. He certainly stood out handsomely in the dingy room.

'Thank you' she said to him, smiling.

Rin turned and began to put water in some of the potted plants she had bought, and then came and sat down on the floor next to her suit case, the large dog above her on the couch. Rin leant against it, putting her head against the soft cushions near his front paws.

'I know I need to empty this damn thing, but I really have no energy' she sighed. 'I have no idea what to do now. I wish I knew your name, because it feels weird not knowing the right name for someone whose been in my life for so long. I am sure you already know mine is Rin'

The sound of eventual rainfall came from outside and Rin shivered.

'It's going to be cold tonight, like the evenings I first met you' Rin looked out of the window above the kitchen sink.

'Kami, I am about to fall asleep here. Let's face it I'm not getting any of this done now' she laughed 'I may as well just go to bed'

Rin stood and took the few steps it made to get to her small single bed after turning off the light. She pulled back the covers and slipped in, immediately feeling exhausted as she did so.

'I can't thank you enough for staying here tonight' Rin murmured 'would you mind coming here? I'm really cold. I always wanted a pet'

The dog snarled silently but nonetheless leapt off the couch and gently up on to Rin's small bed, sitting next to her. Rin giggled and grabbed his two long forelegs and pulled them down softly, making him lie down. She struggled a bit to get the covers to come up over him as well as her, but she managed it, and wrapped her body around him as though he were an inanimate body pillow.

'So – warm' Rin whispered, falling asleep almost immediately.

As Rin slept, the dog scanned her apartment in the dark. He could see perfectly well.  
What a poor excuse for a living arrangement, the animal thought to itself with an inner disgust. In all honesty, he hardly knew what to do being in bed with Rin – her soft thighs clutching his midsection, and her fingers twined deliciously in his mane; her thick dark hair mingled in his own pale fur and her soft warm breaths against his shoulder.  
Being so close to full beast form, this was very close to becoming a very dangerous situation for everyone involved. Her smell had driven him wild enough in his office two days ago – let alone with her almost half naked wrapped around him.  
The dog cursed eloquently to himself as he tried to turn his thoughts elsewhere.

Yet despite himself, he found he was cursing anyone else who may have had the same treatment he was getting now; he snarled to himself, trying to ignore how Rin's soft breasts felt pressed against him, only the fabric of her shirt between them. He remembered how very clearly he'd been able to make out their curvaceous shape under her wet shirt the day she had seen his true form.

 _When Sesshomaru had heard the name of the new intern, he had to ask twice. The Prime Minister had looked puzzled at the Emperor's expression – that of veiled shock._

 _'Rin Urihara'_

 _Sesshomaru had growled appreciatively within himself; so, little Rin had made it so far. From her sordid background, the Demon was extremely impressed at her character and resolve to rise so quickly in society. It took no less than an iron will to achieve what she had in so short a time, and a very gifted mind._

 _'Send her to me' the Emperor said curtly to the Prime Minister._

 _'Pardon me, my Lord?' the old man looked bewildered._

 _'When she arrives send her to me'_

 _The Prime Minister merely bowed and made sure that arrangements were made._

 _He had smelt her wonderful scent long before she opened the door and stood regarding him. It had been three years since he had seen her last, and he made sure his outward demeanour was as calm as he could maintain. This was the first time he had appeared to her truly, and he had to do all in his power to control his appearance._

 _Sesshomaru was at turns impressed and amused with her conversation and way of carrying herself, but he could not let any sense of familiarity slip through his mask. Yet he still managed to get some answers for himself._

 _'You are very impressive'_ he had watched Rin say almost grudgingly in answer to his burning curiosity at what she thought of his real self.

Sesshomaru was never going to ruin her trust in him in this form, until he had gained the same from her in his true form. It had seemed, however, that Rin did not like him so much when he could speak. He grimaced to himself, glancing at her sweet sleeping face.

If only she knew who she really embraced with her warm body in the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin awoke the next morning, almost imagining last night as a dream. The hound was nowhere to be seen, yet she was so incredibly toasty warm she knew it could not have been her mind playing tricks. She'd had the best sleep she had experienced in a long time, and her soul glowed with a strange warmth despite her circumstances. Rin said aloud:

'I need to get a big collar and leash to keep him with me next time'

Of course, she knew that she could never restrain such a regal beast.

Checking her phone for the time Rin was slightly shocked to see the time read 12:35pm. Yet she did not regret the sleep in as it was the most refreshed she'd felt for a long time; more often than not whenever Rin woke in the mornings she felt like a dead weight.

There was only 19 hours until she had to go to the address marked on the card given her. Finally having the courage to read the address, Rin went over to the folder lying in her suit case once she had put the kettle on.

Picking it up, Rin turned the small rectangular card in her hand and read:

302 Hakai Street  
Maranoshi, Tokyo  
Japan

The smile on Rin's lips was not from a positive feeling – she was imagining how much she would ensure the Emperor received his due censure on her part for sending her on such a quest. How would her spending three months with the Yakuza change the effectiveness of her proposed laws? Was she meant to so drastically change her beliefs on the criminal underbelly and its iniquity by being thrust amidst their gross cohort?  
It made no sense to Rin – and unless she was about to astounded by some hidden morality within the gangsters' code, she highly doubted there would be much point to the whole exercise. And what lay in the balance was her own safety and possibly life, if they found out she really worked with the government.  
It begged the question; had the Emperor placed any safety net in place for her? How was he going to ensure she did not end up in a body bag? Unless he had disliked her that much that it was the actual goal of the situation. Rin laughed grimly at herself and was feeling quite sick. She made herself a cup of tea to try and calm her stomach and nerves.

Rin gathered there was something deeply mysterious about the Emperor immediately from his lack of public appearance, and hidden identity.  
She imagined if he did reveal himself publicly – there would probably be far too many murderously passionate fan groups that would instantaneously appear, outdoing any other idol fandom no doubt. Such an incredibly beautiful male would catch national and international attention.  
Maybe that reason alone was good enough for him to remain hidden; yet at the same time Rin knew he was a proud person and public adoration would no doubt appeal to his personality. Rin almost wished she was a journalist, so she could interview him and ask all the questions that burned in her mind.  
Surely it was her anger toward his arrogant self, and all the questions he provoked that kept him on Rin's mind so prominently. She compared the grand Emperor to the humble Kohaku and found herself listing all the good qualities that her high school friend exhibited in comparison to the tall ruler.  
There was zero competition. After a few moments, Rin wondered why she was even comparing the two in the first place – she would never want to be involved with either of them anyway; not that even if she had wanted to, that she would have any chance with an Emperor of Japan. Rin blushed and shook herself. She obviously needed to eat some food – her brain was getting foggy.

Rin could barely sleep that night; tossing and turning she eventually gave up and put on the light. Something within her had snapped and she had a look of deadpan determination. Putting on the irezumi body suit, she tossed the clothes in her suit case around until she found a tight black skirt and crop top that showed her midriff that she used to wear clubbing. Putting a massive warm jacket over the top of those, she took the resume, I.D and address card with her. Looking briefly around her tiny room she closed and locked the door and took off in to the very early hours of the morning.

She had to take a taxi to the address as there was no train running at this time of night. It was only a ten-minute ride, and Rin was deposited in front of a very respectable fronted non-descript business building, typical of the area.  
Clutching her jacket around her, Rin approached the sliding glass doors. They slid apart and Rin was hit with a comforting gust of heated air. Inside was dimly lit, and there was a desk in front of her. However, before she could approach, she was restrained by two men either side of her.

'Who are you?'

Rin pulled out her false I.D and handed it to the man on her right. He studied the card and looked from her to the credentials a few times before handing it back; he nodded to his colleague and Rin was released and allowed to approach the desk.

'I am here for work' Rin passed over her resume and identity to the person behind the desk.

Flipping through her resume brusquely, the woman rang a bell and a man came from a wide corridor to the left of the desk. He was handed Rin's resume and the man glanced at it, looked Rin up and down with a dead stare.

'Remove' he inclined his head, and after a few seconds Rin realised he meant to take off her jacket.

She took it off and stood there in her tiny skirt and top. Feeling as though she was certainly a hunk of meat, the man's eyes seemed to spark with a hunger. He motioned for her to follow him. Rin gulped, shivering. Was she going to be plunged straight in to service? She began to panic, wondering how she would stop advances that were too intimate.

Rin was led down the corridor, and the sounds of faint voices came to her ears. There was a set of two large doors that appeared at the end of the corridor and the man went through them, holding them open for her. She stepped in to a massive room that held many people.

The air was thick with smoke and incense, the sultry laughter of women mingling with the acrid smell of hard liquor.  
Tables were set up around the room where men played poker and black jack; a bar was in the far end of the room, and from this room many others branched off. To all intents and purposes, this place just looked like a gentleman's club with the typical illegal gambling scenario.  
Her guide took her to a small round table of poker players after traversing the expansive carpeted floor, navigating past some other tables and lounges with people sprawled on them, and finally he bowed to a large man who sat at the table he had been aiming for, gaining his attention.

'This lady Hisakawa Yui requests an audience, Saishu-sama'

The large man scanned Rin and grunted, waving his hand, looking back at his cards considering for a few moments – taking a big mouthful of the spirit at his elbow - and folded his hand. Grunting, he stood and towered before Rin.

'This way' he told her in a baritone, raspy voice. Rin was taken to an ante chamber room that had far less people in it, then from there in to a private smaller room that had a desk and chairs – one behind the table and the other in front.

The big man motioned for Rin to sit before him as he took the seat behind the desk.

Rin tried with all her might to not show fear or innocence in her eyes – only calculation, but she couldn't help but stare a bit longer than was normal at this burly man in front of her, suited yet somehow crass and frightening – who she supposed to be the leader of none other than the Yamaguchi-gumi. She wished she could wear her jacket – even though the heating was very effective, she felt naked in her scanty clothes.

Before the large man could even speak, there was a knock at the door.

'Come in' the leader sounded annoyed.

A different man entered and delivered a note to the other bowing as he left again.

Rin watched the scarred face of the man briefly read the contents of the note. He met Rin's eyes and she dropped them, not wanting to provoke him in any way.

'You are lucky' purred the deep speaking gangster.

Rin stilled with some surprise, ears pricked for what he was going to say.

'The Leader has seen you and wants you for himself' the man eventually said.

Rin's eyes flew to his and she said 'you are not the Leader, sir?'

His thin lips crooked in to a humourless smile 'I am high ranking, but no. Now we cannot touch you unless we want to cut off our own fingers' as he spoke, Rin watched in horror as the man raised his left hand and effortlessly pulled off his entire pinky finger. The man's smile glinted with gold as he watched the unveiled silent shock on the little woman's face.

'Silicone' he said, popping the prosthetic finger back on. 'I've done my misdemeanour, and this was the result. I will not be touching you, that's certain. It seems you do not require interviewing as the Leader has already laid claim on you. Feel very lucky Hisakawa – this is an honour to a whore'

Rin gulped back her retort and could only let her eyes fall on his left hand, trying to see where the seam of the prosthetic lay to distract herself.

'The Leader will come for you when it suits him. I will read the rules to you before you have the chance to piss him off' Saisha-sama pulled out a file and opened it.

'You cannot be with any other man for the duration of your time as a Yakuza whore.  
You shall not refer to yourself or your line of work as prostitution but merely as an employee.  
You will only receive payment via the Leader and be given what he sees fit.  
You will not address any of us unless spoken to first.  
Under no circumstances are you to go nosing in to any other business than your own, on the risk of death.  
If you're seen seducing any other person you will be killed.  
You will not refer to any of us by name outside of these walls.'

Saisha continued on in this vain for a while, listing so many things Rin felt her head would explode.  
'Here's a copy, learn them' Saisha slid another file towards Rin and stood.

'That will be all. Feel free to play cards or drink'

Saisha left and Rin sat for a moment, overwhelmed by the amount of orders she had to abide by; not to mention she felt plagued by questions - what type of a man must this Leader be? How had he seen her to 'lay claim' on her?  
She must have passed him as she had walked through the main hall filled with people. The idea that the beady eyes of the Yamaguchi-gumi leader had spied her and eyed her the entire time without her knowledge made her cringe. What sort of designs must such a fiend have on her, and now she was to wait with baited breath for when he chose to approach her and 'demanded' her. Rin had absolutely no defence against such a man – how was he to be denied? Rin shivered, pulling her jacket back on.  
Looking at her phone Rin saw it was now 3:40am. Exhaustion lay behind her eyes and she wondered what the next day would hold for her; so far, her mind had not changed regarding her beliefs on gangster crime and life style. They were every bit as murderous, mercenary, malicious and misogynistic as she had first imagined.

Rin almost jumped out of her skin as the door behind her creaked open.

'The new favourite' purred a silken voice and Rin turned in her chair to see a woman dressed in a tight satin dress leaning against the wall, her arms folded. Her golden hair shone, and her skin was so wonderfully clear Rin immediately wanted to ask what routine she used.

'My name is Kasumi – don't bother with the formalities. Ironic, isn't it – a name meaning purity for a girl like me' the woman seemed to glide across the floor as she sat in the same chair Saisha-sama had been in.

Rin turned with the movements of Kasumi and watched as the woman inhaled from a sleek silver tube-like device and blew out a copious amount of thick white smoke. It smelt of candies and extravagant garden flowers.

'You're wondering who the hell I am' Kasumi purred 'looking at me with those big dark doe eyes of yours. No wonder the Leader liked you – innocence is always preyed on after all. I've been told to show you the ropes' Kasumi sucked on the inhaler again. 'So just how long you been in the business for young lady? Not long, by the looks of you. Reek of virgin'

Rin blushed and felt a surge of anger 'I know how to choose who gets under my skin' she replied defiantly.

'Be that as it may' said Kasumi with a humorous curl to her red lips 'men may have been under your skin but not under your sheets so much you know what I mean' the bleach blonde girl winked at Rin through her thick smoke cloud.

Rin could not let on that she was indeed a virgin. Maybe humble 'honesty' under the guise of Yui would be her best course of action with this very worldly wise and perceptive woman.  
'I am only 21, but I've slept with fifteen clients. I am quite new, yes – but I want to see what it's like working in the Yakuza world.'

'Fifteen men?' Kasumi laughed 'So you are a virgin' she concluded as she breathed in more sickly-sweet smoke. Rin inwardly dared herself to guess just how many men Kasumi had entertained but didn't ask such a forward question.

'How many clients have you been with Kasumi-san?'

'Ha! You think I've enough fingers and toes to keep count? Last time that was possible was long over a decade ago' her chuckle was decadent 'Don't worry little lamb, soon it will feel as normal as waking up in the morning. Though sometimes the sex feels more normal than waking up' Kasumi seemed to speak in constant ironic jest peppered with sultry chuckles and wise-cracking sneers.

'I don't doubt it' Rin answered slowly, watching as the woman pushed back the cuticles on her red painted fingers.

'That's not all we'll be doing though' Kasumi said, engrossed in her nail care. 'Pole, burlesque, stripping, private shows – all of these we also do. But as you are the Leader's girl, you will only need to know the sex that pleases him alone. Beyond that, you will merely be a Yakuza show girl. Your chastity will be largely intact' Kasumi spoke archly, as though she was vaguely envious of Rin.

'And do we all abide by these?' Rin placed the file in her lap back up on the table.

'Oh that. Yes of course unless you do want to die, which some have done in their time' Kasumi said casually. 'Though I wouldn't go pissing off the Leader. I haven't personally seen the guy but apparently, he is especially cut throat. Watch your pretty little back Hisakawa – that's all the warning I can give. Now, let's show you your room and I'll give you a key. Welcome to the Yakuza' Kasumi rose, holding out a slim be-jewelled hand, and Rin took it with slight hesitation, barely knowing what she was in for.


	5. Chapter 5

Kasumi had told Rin that the small room she was shown was the best of the rooms offered to any of the working ladies within the gang. It was one she could use at her disposal; Rin was still permitted to leave the building at will and return to her real home. Afraid that she may be followed, Rin chose to stay and sleep this night. Now what she thought the hard part was over – the introduction – Rin felt the tiredness overtake her, and she prayed to god the Leader did not come for her tonight.  
Hardly being able to credit the Leader's choice of little old her, at the same time as resenting it wholeheartedly - Rin merely saw her position as the Leader's choice as a godsend delay mechanism for having to sleep with every gangster in the building.

Stripping off her clothes and underwear and just keeping the jacket on, Rin vaguely wondered with her sleep deprived mind what her White Hound was doing as she locked the door to her room, and then curled up on the small single bed and feel straight asleep.

Rin was awoken the next morning by insistent knocking on her door. She groaned and told whoever it was that she would be ready in a few moments.

'Let me in' the voice of Kasumi came muffled to Rin's ears.

Rin groaned and got up, opening the door to an immaculately presented Kasumi.

'You have to sign this contract, Miss Bedhead.'

Rin looked at the papers handed to her by the woman and took them after some moments of hesitation.

'Do you have a pen?'

Kasumi presented her with one and closed the door behind her.

'You can read it if you want to, but you have no choice but to sign now you're here'

Rin had begun perusing the document but looked up at the lady.

'I have no choice but to sign this document?'

'That's right, Miss Echo. And word of advice. If you don't abide by these rules, it's goodnight nurse for you. I'll sum it up to save you the time reading that damn thing – you so much as give one defiant glance to the Leader, you'll be for dinner and not in the sexual way'

Rin made a face of disgust.

'So, the Leader is a psychopath?'

'Don't you dare say those words' Kasumi snarled 'if you knew what it took to upkeep thousands of men in the business of crime you too would slice the throat of anyone who showed an ounce of dissention. It's the only way to work in this world and if you don't get familiar with it really quick, you'll get cut too. It's play dice or get sliced. Now sign that contract if you know what's good for you'

Rin gulped, feeling the static electricity of the woman's anger. Having signed the contract, she silently handed it back.

'That's better. Don't you dare show such aversion to anyone else – I've been kind. I can see that it's your naivety and not your cynicism that causes such an attitude. Keep your head down, whether its figuratively or between the Leader's legs and you'll be fine'

Rin blushed deep red and laughed. She was not naïve at all – Rin knew what she had studied about these people, and her judgement of them resulted from most hardened cynicism. She thought to herself that maybe it was best Kasumi thought she was 'naïve'.  
'I get your point, Kasumi. Thank you for your – ah, advice. I appreciate it. So what am I going to get up to today?'

'Lessons.' Kasumi looked Rin up and down with a knowing look.

Rin was trained over the next week in the art of seduction – on stage. Completely unfamiliar with her sexuality, Rin was pushed to the absolute limit to find it within herself to sinuously move her body in scanty clothes. The nipple tassels were the worst.

To not raise questions as to her validity as a woman of pleasure and leisure, she had to make it seem like none of it embarrassed her; - from a point of self-consciousness and lack of self-esteem, Rin found it extremely hard, and laughed at herself that she had imagined the introduction to the Yakuza as being the most difficult part of this charade.  
She was not built as tall or as athletically as many of the other strippers and dancers – but what Rin did not realise was in her favour, was her decided mark of innocence juxtaposed with her curvaceous petite body. The other women saw it, and some were envious, others watched her just to see how she looked in nothing, but a thong and nipple covers.

'She's damn cute even though she's a bit rusty on the pole' said Sachi, a pole dancer.  
'The Leader didn't choose her for no reason' Kasumi purred.  
'Is she going to perform tonight?'  
'Yes' Kasumi puffed out her sickly-sweet smoke.

Rin was certain her insides had been replaced with writhing snakes, so nervous did she feel for her performance. She was going to be a back up burlesque dancer with 3 other women, while Kasumi played the lead role, but she still felt like her stomach was making its way in to her mouth. She had to wear a corset that barely covered her breasts and a skirt so tiny it showed off the lower half of her bottom, which was only protected by a thong. The art of tease took far longer than a week to learn, but Rin was being forced in to action after a crash course.

'Remember, pop your hips only, not the whole side of your body. And when we do floor work, stick just your bum in the air not your stomach too' Kasumi whispered to Rin before they went back stage.

The theatre in which they were to perform was rather sizeable, with a bar, a VIP mezzanine, chandeliers dripping from the roof and the whole place swathed in dark luxurious cloth – tables and candles laid out for the audience, and the stage a platform hidden by a heavy red curtain.

Rin breathed through her nose and out her mouth many times as she made her way with the other dancers to the stage area.

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

There was laughter in the office of the Leader.

'And then he decided to just piss off down the road leaving me and Bouncer to rain on the cops before we could even take off!'

As the Leader topped up the glass of the man he was speaking to, he sighed after chuckling;

'Well if you think you've made a case for Saisha being a coward, you've made it'

'Oh, no, Master, there was more to it than that. See when we returned we found a third of the money was gone. The bastard ran off with it! He isn't just a coward – if you're asking me, he's a traitor'

'Strong words Riku – but I'll believe you seeing as you've brought me exactly two thirds here on the table' he motioned to a black suit case that sat on his large desk.

'Thank you, sir. I was afraid to be the one to tell you, but Bouncer wouldn't and so it had to be me. I don't know where Saisha is at the moment, but I wager he'll be at the burlesque show tonight'

'Oh yes that's right. I forgot about that show' the Leader took a sip of his liquor, looking in to the amber liquid.

'They told me your lil lady will be performing too' Riku winked at his Boss.

'Indeed. Riku, make sure Saisha is there and I'll share a table with him'

'Yes Boss – ah, boss?' the little man had stood, but hung around, his hands rubbing together shakily.

'What is it?' The Leader looked at his employee and a smile crossed his features. 'Oh of course. You want your pay. Here it is – ' the Leader opened a locked drawer in his desk and counted out a wad of notes to hand to the man.

'Thank you, Boss, let me know how it goes tonight' Riku got up and bowed, stuffing the cash in his coat pocket, and left the office.

The door clicked shut and a moment later, another man came in.

'Boss?'

'You know what I want you to do' spoke the Leader, not even glancing at the other man, focused on throwing the stacks of money in that black suit case in to a safe.

'Yes, Boss' bowed the man and left.

 ** _Later_**

The Leader walked in to the dim lit theatre and leant on the bar to the back of the room.

'Here you go, sir' said the barman, sliding a glass of Suntory Hibiki towards the Leader.

'Thank you. Is Saisha here?' The Boss scanned the room, already having spotted the fat man at a seat to the far end of the room, midway up at a small table. It was a busy night tonight and many people were clamouring to sit at the tables. Kasumi was popular as a stripper and pole dancer – but her burlesque shows were even more coveted.

'Yes, he ordered a table before hand sir. Just over there, table 21'

The Boss moved over toward Saisha, avoiding conversation with a few others he passed, eventually seating himself with an air of ease in the chair next to his Hench man.

'I heard there's going to be competition between Yui and Kasumi, but I don't believe it, Boss' Saisha smiled across at his Leader.

'If there's anything to be gained by comparing women, good man' the Leader said, watching the room, 'then there is something to be gained by drinking Black Label as opposed to what is my hand now'

'But there is always the pleasure of tasting different strains and vintage' Saisha countered.

'Why do so, when one knows they already have the best?' the Leader curled his lip in a smile that Saisha couldn't find a retort to.

'So where is Riku?' Saisha asked.

'Dead' the Leader played with a mechanism on his watch before putting it back on his wrist. The band started playing in the orchestral pit.

'So, it was him'

'Oh yes. The fool has been pocketing little bits of every robbery for the past few months now. I had a hard time not laughing in his face when he only gave me two thirds of the profits of the most recent results'

'I just don't understand it' Saisha shook his head. 'How people think they will get away with stealing from you'

'Me neither, Saisha, me neither' the Leader slid a glance at his fat Hench man 'though next time, perhaps avoid running away from the conflict'

Saisha blushed and laughed. 'Sorry, Boss. I've been getting a bit – un fit recently and it's affected my confidence to get out of sticky situations. So, I bailed before things turned nasty for me; police would shoot a fatty first after all' Saisha laughed, scratching his head.

'I understand, my friend. That's why I'm giving you this' the Leader pulled out a card from his suit pocket and dropped it on the table.

Saisha looked at the shiny hard plastic rectangle with horror.

It was a gym membership.

The poor man had no way to raise any objections as the curtains started to rise, and bright lights drew everyone's attention to what was on the stage.

Kasumi was arrayed in a 20's era gown, a feather in her curled and done up hair, surrounded by little skimpies in adorably sexy outfits.  
Rin was to the front left of Kasumi, as the 5 women created a cameo for the opening scene. The music finished its introduction as the clapping died down, and David Rose's tune for The Stripper started playing.  
The women on stage began their sensual dance pulsing to the beat.  
Kasumi was the only one stripping her clothes – and as each sax blast sounded she would get rid of a glove, a fur around her neck, or a hat. As she did so, Rin and the other three women would pop their hips in synchronisation or make a sudden pose with winking cheeky faces, which would make the audience laugh.  
Kasumi and the four women turned their backs to the audience, and the main dancer's skirt came off with a 'pap' from the saxophone, and they bent over shaking their hips as they did so in time with the music.  
The ladies formed around chairs that were positioned on the stage and Kasumi lead by straddling the chair while the other four crouched with their heeled feet on the seat of the chairs, clicking their fingers.  
Kasumi did some teasing with her top, while Rin and the girl on the other side of Kasumi held out large feather wings as her top finally flew off. Kasumi took the wings off the side dancers and shook them around before dancing around the girls still on the chairs, teasing the audience with brief glimpses of her between the feathers.  
Rin and the other girls swung their legs around, and Rin ground her teeth at this bit – she split her legs wide open to the audience as the four back ground dancers straddled the chairs and lifted their heels up and down to tap along to the stimulating beat of the music, moving their shoulders and chests fluidly side to side.  
Kasumi threw aside the feathers and shimmied her upper body, rotating the nipple tassels on her chest, finally revealing what the audience had been waiting to see.

'What a goddess' Saisha almost drooled to the Boss, unable to keep his eyes from the Kasumi.

'Yes' murmured the Leader, his own eyes fixed on the girl to the left of the main dancer.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"After the performance, Rin felt extremely ill all of a sudden. Kasumi's compliments sounded as though they were being spoken to her from inside a well; her head throbbed, and her body felt / Something about the combination of the erotic music, her overtly sexual movements in front of so many people all gawking at her, the adrenalin of such a passion fuelled performance, and the sudden plunging in to the entire visceral world was a shock to her system./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tonight, she would go home and sleep in her tiny apartment room and try to regain her sense of reality and self. She had not been herself on that stage – and all those faceless people murmuring in the midst of the gloom beyond the lights that flamed in her face had witnessed something that was an act of Yui Hisakawa, not Rin Urihara./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finding only time to return to her room in the halls behind the main gambling den, Rin threw a jacket over her corset and skirt, roughly packed her things in her bag and walked briskly, unbalanced, past the poker tables, the pokies, the pool tables and the bar, toward the corridor that led to the foyer, before bursting out in to the fresh cold night / Rin breathed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Feeling starved of fresh air, Rin began walking down the street, clutching her jacket tightly around her and allowing the rivers of cool wind to bring clarity to her smoke clouded, lust filled mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dark figures may flit in the shadows of the alley ways she passed, but they did not bother her because they saw what she did not notice at first./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her mind calming somewhat, Rin felt a presence with her and looking down at her side she saw the White Hound padding silently next to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin didn't say anything to begin with, all she could do was continue to walk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I don't know what I'm doing' she eventually said – almost to herself but partly to the dog./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I've signed a contract. Am I stupid? None of this was worth it'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin's mind flashed back to the Emperor and the rage she had felt at his mockery of her ideas. For some reason she had imagined a fair trade to prove him wrong was her own freedom? What had she been thinking? Kasumi's words faded in to her mind:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'One defiant look and you'll be dinner'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was such a look of tragedy on Rin's face that a passer by asked if she was ok. Rin thanked the person, rapidly drying her eyes with her coat sleeve, and continued on her way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I better call a taxi' Rin said, taking out her phone and ordering a ride back to her apartment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her ride pulled up and she looked back at the Hound./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Please, meet me soon. Feel free to stay when you wish'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin arrived back at her complex, feeling more and more faint. Paying the fare, Rin walked up the drive way and began the climb up to her room. She put the key to the lock, shaking a little so that it took her a bit longer to open the door, and stumbled inside./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Throwing her bag down, stripping off her coat and the corset along with the skirt, Rin threw herself on her bed and cried noiselessly in to her pillow. What would her Okasan and Otosan think of her? She was ashamed. This was not what she'd dreamed of doing – she should be in those offices, in respectable clothes, making teas for her / Damn that Emperor for his beautiful face and his sneering words and his condescending tone – damn his edicts and his orders and his total lack of understanding! br / Damn the cesspool of rage he had stirred inside her to prove him wrong! The coolness of the night air had not calmed her hot body; cold gold eyes flashed through her mind and her hand went between her legs, touching / The music and the dancing on stage drifted through her senses, the smell of cigarettes and whiskey and the sound of raspy voices and coins clinking – her fingers rubbed up and down her wet core and she writhed on the bed, her breath coming short and ragged./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The door had not shut, and a gust of wind creaked it open some more – but Rin did not notice, her mind overtaken with heady desire; - the White Hound walked in to her room after following her home and paused in the entrance, watching as Rin pleasured herself with her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The dog did not move yet he made the door shut with some invisible power, and the loud sound seemed to snap Rin from the spell she was under./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quickly removing her hand from herself she shot up and met the red eyes of the hound. Burning up bright red, Rin gasped with abased horror and gathered the blanket up against her body, right up to her neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'No, no, no – please, don't tell me you saw – ' Rin's eyes pricked with tears as she gazed horrified at the hound that just seemed to stare at her so distantly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'You did' she whispered hoarsely, licking her lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Don't em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"you/em of all creatures understand primal instinct? It took a-hold of me, I – ' Rin's gaze dropped under his. 'I don't know why'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"But she did. The beautiful Emperor and the burlesque dancing combined in her soul to create a strange passion fuelled desire. Her body had held on to so much stress, that it begged for some sort of release./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I feel so – ashamed. That you saw me do something like that' Rin's eyes / 'I've known you since I was a child, it feels dirty; wrong'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The scent of her was overwhelming Sesshomaru to such an extent that he could barely trust himself to move. Staring at the naked woman covered in sheets, hopeless and forlorn stirred a deep part of him. Having seen her touching herself caused his mouth to fill with saliva and his beast to fight mortally with his sane mind; still they fought, and he was determined to win./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Reveal yourself, satisfy her./em No! She would not have me. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"But you are the Emperor, and the Emperor gets what he wants; smell her delicious scent./em Be silent! It is not the right time. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"There is no one or nothing to stop you. Didn't you see how soft her curves her? Grab her big breasts and fuck her till she screams!/em NO!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The last exchange within himself caused the dog to snarl and Rin jumped, making herself even smaller within the clutch of blankets in her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I – I'm sorry. Please don't stay here on account of me – I think I've angered you'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Hound seemed to bow its head and turned, the door blew open and the white beast leapt in to the night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin fell back in to her bed and cried till she fell asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin knew the next day she had to return to that den of smoke and guns and she dreaded it. Feeling as though last night was all a trance or bewitchment of some sort, she immediately ran a bath and soaked in it as though to wash away the feelings of debasement and debauchery./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The taxi Rin hailed drove her inexorably toward her dreaded goal. As she was pulled up, Rin saw two men with a lady in between them enter the Yakuza strong hold. The lady seemed distressed – she was very beautiful, and Rin noticed that she wore a very elegant sakura pink dress with her hair done up – she seemed very high class and rich./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Trailing close behind the trio, Rin made her way to her own room, trying to be as incognito as possible. However, she attracted the notice of a gentleman who hailed her as the new girl in the show last night, making Rin cringe inwardly. Rin kept an eye on the pretty lady who was still subtly fighting the grip of the two men walking alongside her and saw that she was taken through to a room Rin had not been in before – but by obligation she had to pay attention to the man trying to capture her gaze./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'A pity you're spoken for' the man ended the short exchange with, and he checked Rin out as she turned and walked away from him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shuddering, Rin was glad the Leader had not shown himself to her yet. Having relieved herself sexually last night Rin knew this place was messing with her head, yet at the same time she was at an age when those desires needed meeting. br / Yet Rin utterly abhorred the idea of her first being a Yakuza boss. Thinking unbidden of Kohaku, Rin blushed faintly, wondering if she should…. No! That was impossible too. She most definitely only felt about him as a friend. Yet, wasn't it better to be taken by someone who she knew, trusted and liked, than by a criminal gang boss without mercy?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Possibly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin was about to go in to her room when Kasumi came running up to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Where the hell did you go last night? You killed it and I was going to buy you a drink before the men clamouring for your name did' the woman winked at Rin and the smaller woman blushed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I – I had to get fresh air, then I decided to sleep at home'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I see. Yes the first performance can be very – stimulating' Rin blushed deeper at that choice of word./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'You're on again tonight, but for a pole dance' Kasumi mentioned casually./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin gulped and knew she could not protest. Oh Kami help her!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Kasumi-san' Rin caught the eye of the tall woman and said; 'I saw a very beautiful lady being walked against her will in here by two men just now. Do you know who she was?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kasumi's eyes glinted. 'Now don't go bothering your little head with things like that' the smooth-talking dancer tapped Rin on the head with a fan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Those things are the ones we do not talk about'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin's stomach dropped. So that distinguished young woman had been kidnapped? Surely – Rin paled at the thought – she was not being used for – trafficking?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I wouldn't keep thinking what you're thinking' Kasumi's words slurred together. 'Make sure you keep safe, don't worry about others'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin looked at Kasumi with anger in her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Don't you care at all?/em What if she's being sold in to sex slavery?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Yui Hisakawa' Kasumi's voice cut like a knife 'if I am not mistaken I would think you'd never worked in a brothel before'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin immediately saw the danger she was in and shut her mouth, subduing her anger and her outrage at Kasumi's indifference./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I'm sorry. I guess I'm just used to seeing people like you and me in this business – not untainted dignified young ladies'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I see' Kasumi studied Rin's face hard. 'Hearts of gold and hero complexes will not get you anywhere, however. How you've lasted this long in your career surprises me. If you'd said those words to anyone else, you'd have been hit across the face'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I apologise, Kasumi-san' Rin mumbled, looking down at her feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Now, the offer for a drink still stands. Do you want to take it up? If you don't, you'll have to go with some greasy old man'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin looked in to Kasumi's eyes, making sure she did not detect any anger there. There was none./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'S-sure. Let me just put my stuff down and get changed.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I'll be at the bar in the theatre'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin went back to the bar in the atmospherically gloomy theatre and found Kasumi prying some man's hands from her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I got you some brandy' she reached across to Rin with a glass, speaking rather loudly over the din in the room. With Kasumi there, there was quite a ruckus at her appearance and many compliments were being thrown her way at her performance from the other night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man she had just freed herself from again attempted to embrace the dancer from behind and Kasumi was beginning to get upset./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Take your hands off her' Rin looked up to see what looked like a security guard come up behind the lecherous fellow./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Uh – yes, sir' the smarmy guy trotted off before he became a prisoner of the bulky guard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Thank you Kuro-san' Rin was not lost to the blush that spread over the sassy dancer's face as she thanked the security guard./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The guard merely 'hmphed' and left after telling Kasumi to call for him next time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Ah, Kasumi-san' Rin said once the guard had left 'do you – '/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Don't say it!' Kasumi's eyes widened as she saw Rin's half-smiling sneaky expression. 'It's unthinkable! I won't let my emotions control me. Now, I wanted to tell you how it is with subjects you can touch on and not touch on'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin sipped the brandy and squinted at the burn down her throat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Ah I see. For one – sex trafficking?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Sh! Don't even say it!' Kasumi hissed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Ahhh baby doll! You were the sexy newcomer, eh?' A greasy man came stumbling up to the two girls and put his arm around Rin's waist 'pretty little bird'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin immediately squirmed away from the man, but the bar bench stopped her from being able to inch any further away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'You idiot Jun! Don't you know this is the Leader's – '/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I know, I know' the man waved a hand and looked rather frustrated./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Then if you know you better get your paws off her!' Kasumi's face was scrunched in distaste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Don't look at me like that!' The man name Jun lurched toward Kasumi 'if she didn't want to be touched she'd not spread her legs on stage!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Ugh!' Kasumi was about to call for Kuro but Rin precipitated her acquaintance's initiative by pouring her glass of brandy over the greasy man's head, having the immediate effect of unhanding Rin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'You bitch!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin dodged as the drunken man swung at her, but by then Kuro had returned and caught the man's fist mid-air./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Shall I tell the Leader about this or do you want to buy everyone in this room and the next a round of drinks?' Kuro hissed at Jun. The man paled, immediately preferring to buy hundreds of people a drink than let the Leader know./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Used to it yet?' Kasumi asked Rin, her sneer directed at the retreating Jun./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin laughed very uneasily. 'Y-yes, well. It comes with the job'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Internally Rin was disgusted by the gross attitude of these men and their immediate assumption of ownership of these women just because they danced sinuously in revealing clothes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'So, promise me not to stir the pot with your controversial talk' Kasumi steered the conversation back to their original topic./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Rin was about to assent, tired of being told off, she saw in the corner of her eye a very elegant and genteel lady from the corner of her eye. It was the lady from before!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Kasumi, it's her!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Of course it is. Now, stop being so distracted!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin's eyes were glued to the woman as she moved timidly among the throng of people in the theatre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked pale and distraught and Rin felt so much sadness for her. She had to get away from Kasumi!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I – I just need to go to the toilet' Rin smiled to Kasumi and retreated. Once she saw Kasumi was taken up with conversation with another person, she edged around the wall and very gradually made her way to the (she supposed) kidnapped lady./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin tapped the taller woman on the shoulder as she finally reached her side. Rin put a finger to her lips in a 'shh' motion and pointed toward the exit. The woman looked completely confused, but nonetheless followed Rin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When they escaped the squeeze of bodies, Rin quickly led the woman to her private room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I know you don't know me, but I work for the government' Rin sat the woman down on the bed next to her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Please don't hesitate to ask me for help'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The woman's eyes were still wide as she looked at Rin, and then she said in a soft voice;/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Oh thank goodness. I was about to break down with anxiety! I was taken from my home and since then I've been trying to escape! This is the Yamaguchi-gumi is it not?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Yes – I am so sorry you have been subject to such crime! I will help you escape immediately.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Y-you work for the government, you said? But how do you keep a calm face here when you could be killed if anyone knew?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin looked away a moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'This was a mission I was assigned to.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I see. What are you doing here, such a young sweet looking girl? I suppose you would be a very convincing disguise as opposed to a middle-aged man.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin blushed faintly at such a lovely woman complimenting her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'It's something I can't really discuss – the least reason being I hardly know myself'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'That sounds strange' the woman mused 'but I will stop asking you questions! Thank you for saving me – ' the woman looked at Rin again, after leaving the sentence trailing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Oh! My name is – Yu – Rin. It's Rin'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Rin-san. Thank you so much. My name is Aiko'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Aiko-san. It's a pretty name'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'As is yours. Now let's get out of here before they realise I am missing!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin and Aiko had a great deal of anxiety traversing the corridor outside, but they found a fire escape and made their way out via the stairs. Holding their breaths and stepping as though they were on ice, the girls' hearts hammered together as they feared discovery. But almost miraculously, no one was on the stairs, or either side of the exits. As they closed the door to the building behind them they both sighed and breathed in the fresh air. The sky was cloudy grey and a flock of formation geese flew north over-head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'If only I was so free' murmured Aiko and Rin watched the woman's profile. She looked distant and wistful./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Let's go' Rin grabbed the woman's hand and the two briskly walked down the street, then Aiko told Rin where she had to go./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'If you can find the room where they keep more girls like me' Aiko turned to Rin, clasping her hands as they spoke 'please rescue them. I will have a great reward for you if you do, along with the gift I will give you for saving me'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin gasped at the revelation of there being a whole room more of kidnapped girls./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'For now, I must go and leave you here, Rin-san. I pray your mission goes well and run if you are in danger!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aiko turned to leave when they women heard shouts behind them. Rin's heart stopped and she looked over her shoulder, seeing three men coming her way – they were from the Yakuza for sure! Feeling her throat constrict and her lungs rasp for air, she nonetheless was able to turn to her newly found friend with desperation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Run!' Rin screamed to Aiko – though it felt to Rin that she'd barely whispered the word - but the elegant lady did so, taking off like the wind down an alley way. Rin stood her ground as the men came bearing down upon her, and one grabbed her cruelly by the arms, the other two shot off after Aiko. Rin felt tears streaming down her face, praying that the lovely woman was fast enough to get away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'What do you think you're doing?' The man who held Rin captive barked at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Leave me – alone!' Rin tried ridding herself of his iron grasp, but it was no use./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Squirm any more and you'll get back to base unconscious!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'The Leader wouldn't be happy I'm sure!' Rin found herself spitting back at the big man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Her captor seemed to snarl and stopped squeezing her arm so tightly as he marched her back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'You'll find out just how happy your Leader is in just a moment little lady' the man growled at her, great furrows in his brow./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'What do you mean?' Rin's voice hitched in her throat, and over her supreme anger was a fear etched in ice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'You'll meet him in a few seconds'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rin stumbled through the doors of the business block with the burly man, and she was shoved past the foyer down the side corridor. Instead of entering the poker room however, they took another turn, and they entered a room full of lifts. The man flipped open a security pad on the wall and pressed a few things. The lifts made whirring noises. He then yanked Rin so she followed him to the other side of the room where he placed his hand against the wall and there was a loud 'beep' in the room, before a platform emerged from the tiles beneath their feet and took them upwards through the roof. Rin was thrown off balance and had to clutch to her captor's arm, as there was no railing on this platform lift./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They went up a few stories, and then they came to a normal looking door which signified the end of the lift's ascent in the dark shaft. The man went through it, bringing Rin roughly along with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Don't defy him' the man said and Rin looked over her shoulder as the large fellow turned on his heel and went back through the normal door to the 'lift' and disappeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Feeling sickening apprehension and mouth-dry anxiety, Rin looked around where she stood. She was in a hall way, and everything except the ceiling was black. As the hall way went on, Rin noticed that every few metres there were steps leading gradually upwards. Strangely, there was the sound of some distant and melancholy music that had an alluring beat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She was now going to meet the Leader? After what she had just done, surely, she would be punished. But maybe this was for the best, and she could bring all of her anger to the main source of all the problems assailing her. She would lay down the law to this heathen pig and demand freedom to all the women in his grasp! Another thought pricked Rin, and that was the fact that the Leader had claimed her in word, but not deed. Would she be assaulted? Yet Rin was so beside herself with anger that she thought the price of her chastity was acceptable for the freedom of all the other women locked away by the Yakuza for sex and money./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Spite and hatred fuelled her determined steps as she began the ascent to whatever lay ahead./p 


	7. Chapter 7

The hallway opened in to a large room, and Rin was momentarily taken aback by the soaring ceiling that had a glass dome, which allowed streams of light to flow in to the white room in which she stood. Before her was an indoor garden and an ornate water feature, decorated with Greek gods and goddesses. The coins in the pool of the fountain glimmered like stars in the reflection of the sun light and the water made a pleasant, calming sound. Plants cast a green shadow over the room and Rin's anger lifted for just a moment, before she heard a voice.

'Not many succeed in assisting an escape, and live to tell the tale'

The tone was so chilling that Rin froze where she stood, wondering where on earth the owner of the muffled voice was. With the water and the beauty – it almost sounded as if some omniscient force was speaking to her from the fountain. Rin had not seen the circular mezzanine that ran along the perimeter of the room.

'Whatever you wish to do to me I will allow it, so long as you release the women in your imprisonment' Rin's voice even to her ears seemed not like herself, devoid of anything but cold determination.

'You'll allow?' There was a laugh that rang around the room. 'Don't think that I can't do to you as I wish and fulfil no demand of yours. Such cold hate in your voice, yet your eyes shimmer with greater sadness than the flowing water you regard so intently'

Rin looked up and hated the tear that shook from her eyes as she did so.

'Do not watch me and leave me to disadvantage by hiding like a _coward_!'

' _That is enough_!'

Rin did not see any of it happen, but she was encased in sudden darkness, then she could not speak or barely breath – and her sight returned, looking in to eyes mere moments from her face that were the colour of molten lava.

The hand over her mouth clamped hard and Rin's scream was muffled; her fists came up and fought for her freedom.

'Is it a gift of yours to have no fear in the face of authority?' The smooth voice ran like silk and hissed with poison – Rin looked in to the face of the Emperor.

He released her with a strangely impassive expression, his beauty enhanced by the fae glow of the garden around them.

Rin's soul seemed to disconnect from her mind a few moments, and not even her thoughts could be fathomed.

Her eyes beheld the Emperor, in normal clothes, but it was him nonetheless.

'What are you doing here?' Rin whispered, unable to move.

'Is it not obvious? Or you cannot admit it to yourself, Rin?'

The small young woman reeled with the revelation and had to hold her swimming head. The pieces fell together, and her spirit returned within her, bringing with it burning rage and spite.

'You – ' Her voice began as almost a whimper, but soon built to a low shaking tone of passionate eloquence.

'You, the Emperor of this country – the ruler of the most feared and awful gang in our time, the instigator of crime, the mind that orchestrates the ruin of girls too desperate, you! The one who is meant to protect and nourish, is the hand that destroys us! _I will kill you!_ '

Breathing with such labour Rin lunged at the tall man in front of her and went for his throat with her out stretched hands, but she was easily stopped as the Emperor's hands locked both of her fists in to one of his own, brusquely yanking them down and to her side. With his other hand, Sesshomaru tipped Rin's trembling chin upwards to face him and her deep dark eyes bored with unadulterated hatred in to his piercing yellow gaze.

'Still blinded by your own prejudice. Your eyes betray nothing'  
Sesshomaru's thumb stroked Rin's cheek and the girl turned her face away defiantly.

'Don't touch me' she spat with a low hiss.

'If I had not claimed you as mine from the beginning, many men would've taken you by now'

Rin struggled against his grip on her hands.

'You expect gratitude?' Rin was beside herself, laughing with slight mania. 'I will expose you for what you are, and take my life if you will – but everyone will know'

'Oh?' Sesshomaru watched her efforts to free herself with an enigmatic regard. 'Who do you plan on telling?'

Rin's eyes swung round to meet his again to reply, but momentarily she was caught off guard. His fine features were graceful and deceptively calm, yet the golden eyes were dangerous, gleaming like fire. The lies he told were undoubtedly endless, but a deep shame came like a wave within her soul as she remembered her night of unfulfilled desire, touching herself to the memory of his gaze.

Looking away with a blush that made her despise herself, Rin said:

'The government. The media.'

'That would be scandalous, if they already did not know'

Rin met his eyes again, this time in shock.

'Oh yes, they know' his voice seemed to purr. Rin's blush faded to a pale hue.

She felt as though she were drowning in this deceit and evil; surely this man was something from times long past – a thing of fear and dread. A cold memory pierced her mind, but her pride was strong, and anger ran hot in her veins.

'What is it that runs through your mind – your eyes are flickering with many thoughts'

Rin shut her eyes and averted her face.

'Please, do not study me so closely. I will not tell you my thoughts'

Sesshomaru's molten eyes had seen her blush before, and now he again caught the flourishing red under her cheeks. He felt her ardent rage like a fire encasing him, yet underneath there was a vulnerability that she had toward him, and from that source he knew came the pretty blush. In his mind he remembered her spread legs and naked body as she touched herself that night….

Rin's breathing was shallow and her thoughts foggy, she became light headed; the passion of her enraged feelings overwhelming her.

'Let – go' her voice was pleading.

Without a word, the Emperor released Rin and the small woman stumbled back, rubbing her wrists; she saw his long fingers marks around her fore arms.

'Y-you did not credit my ideas for gang regulation – because you are the worst of them' Rin whispered. The demon merely stood still as an ancient tree, watching her.

'How is morality ever to be seen, if this is how it is?' Rin looked with hopelessness around the beautiful room, that was now washed in the shades of dusk.

The demon's eyes glowed faintly in the gathering twilight.

'My reason for my study – my career – was to see to this – ' Rin motioned vaguely with her hand.

'What do I do?' Rin asked out loud, then her eyes came around to meet the Emperor's, her tone despite her anger the epitome of helpless.

'Who _are_ you?' She whispered.

There was silence for a few moments as the demon, still as a cat, stared in to the little woman's brown gaze, glazed with tears.

The demon's eyes slanted as he turned to his side, keeping his eyes on Rin the whole time, then the glowing orbs slid away to study the sky above.

'I have lived for a thousand years' he said so softly, in such an altered tone, that Rin barely heard. From that faraway, time hallowed tone, the ethereal man turned back to Rin and took some steps closer to her; Rin stepped back again.

'The downfall of the world is ever imminent' his tone seemed to change – it was now cold and unforgiving; his eyes bored in to hers with the same force that seemed to push her backwards at the conclusion of their first meeting.

'Ignorance is ruthlessly destructive – and a little girl like yourself speaks of morality. Ha' He sneered and laughed without humour.

'To many men just a hundred, two hundred years ago – me fucking you right now without a word of consent would be considered morally sound'

Rin gasped and went bright red, stepping back a few times more as the demon advanced again toward her. His eyes seemed to be deepening in colour and Rin felt true fear slice through her as the room darkened more, and she realised just how alone she really was with this – this – non-human.

Rin backed in to a hard surface and squeezed her eyes shut as her body became frozen to the spot.

'Morality would dictate that I do this – ' Rin cried out as the demon's hand began to lift her skirt, and brushed against her inner thigh, leaving a trail of heat as his tongue licked her neck, biting it, his lips warm and insistent against her pulsing throat.

' _No_!'

Rin snapped in to action and slapped his hand away, pushing him, running from underneath his figure that bent over her.

'If you do not like that morality which others enjoy, Miss Urihara, then who are you to dictate the laws of this world?' Sesshomaru's voice was laced with lust and desire.

Shuddering with fear and ire Rin found herself saying with a shaking voice; 'Disrespect in debauchery is not a standard of morality, and never was! Honouring each life with love is all I desire! I knew you were a heartless demon when I first saw you, like a white washed tomb you stun and seduce with your appearance but within you are nothing but a void and utterly _dead'_

That's when she ran.  
She ran until she could no longer breathe, and her legs gave out beneath her.

The pillar against which Sesshomaru had touched Rin so gently turned to nothing but rubble from the force of his fist.


	8. Chapter 8

\- I am really sorry about the way the last two chapters have uploaded, with the weird bullshit all around the actual story - I even went through manually deleting the offending text and it just reverted when I saved it!. I have tried copy and pasting and also uploading an external document and it still does this fucking shit! So sorry, I don't know how to fix it.


End file.
